Guitar Heroes
by Tsukuyomi Amaterasu
Summary: Sasuke originaly joined Naruto's band to get back at his brother. But he soon realized that he needed Naruto to save him from the darkness in his life just like the moon needs the sun to save it from the darkness of the night. Now with Bouns Tracks!
1. The Gum Suckers March

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sasuke is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to escape, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's rock band. (not good at summaries) This is my first fic and if you don't like it then I hate you! Just kidding, I only hate Hitler and Orochimaru (how dare he drive Naruto and Sasuke apart). And before you read the next chapter, I suggest you listen to The Trooper by Iron Maiden, The Spirit of Radio by Rush, and other Classic Rock/Metal standards. What am I planning? Read! (meaning that not even I know what I am planning)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever. But then their would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic)

Rating:M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) maybe a make out scene in Ch 2 and possible boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD) Also some typical High School Stereotypes (hey you know at least one person who is a living stereotype so don't flame me for them!)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru (Minor)

Ch. 1. The Gum-Suckers March

Applause rang out through the auditorium as the Konaha West High School Wind Ensemble (1) ended the final chord of Frank Ticheli's _Sanctuary_. A raven haired teen clapped unenthusiastically as he glared at another teen who could be mistaken as an older version of himself standing at the Timpani. 'Why do they make me come to these dumb concerts' the teen in the audience thought.

"Sasuke pay attention to your brother," whispered Fugaku "Don't you want to be like your brother".

"Oh gosh golly gee willikers Dad, I sure wish I could be perfect like Itachi so I can be worthy of the Uchiha name," Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass," Fugaku replied

"Shhh. They're about to start," Mikoto whispered

With that Sasuke turned his attention to the stage. The band had already sat down and had begun to play an upbeat march. Sauske looked into the program that he had picked up searching for the song that the band was currently playing. It read 'The Gum-Suckers March by Percy Grainger'. Itachi had moved from the Timpani to the Marimba(2) and was franticly playing notes. Sasuke decided to glare at him but something caught his attention, or rather someone. Sauske began to stare a blonde boy who was playing the Trumpet. The boy looked about his age; 16 but he could tell that he was just a few inches shorter than him (but then again Sasuke was around 6'2) (3). His rounded jaw that gave him feminine

'I wonder if he is a good kisser because he is a brass player' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke quickly shook the thought away asking himself why the thought had crossed his mind and quickly started to glare at his brother once more.

Itachi was quite possibly the most beloved guy in school; but what is sets him apart from other popular kids you ask? Well Itachi actually has character and isn't a dick. Aside from being an all around nice guy: He was Quarterback for the Varsity Football team, Drumline Captain, The Percussion section leader in the Wind Ensemble (which is the best High School band in the state), he always got the lead in the school play, held the school and state record for the 100m freestyle and the 200m IM in Varsity Swimming which he was also the one captains of along with his best friend Kisame Hosigaki, a candidate for valedictorian for the class of 2008, the best runner and thrower on the Varsity Track Team, and on top of all of that he is the Drummer for "Akatsuki"; the best rock band in the entire school. They are already getting offers for record deals.

Sauskeon the other hand is just plan B. The younger Uchiha was popular due to his mysterious 'I'm making a rebellious statement by ignoring you" demeanor. He is Quarterback for the Junior Varsity Football team, was always the second lead in the school play, was on the Varsity Swim team but did not have any records and only swam when Itachi had conflicting engagements on the days of Meets, was also a candidate for valedictorian for the class of 2009, the best jumper on the varsity Track team, and had his own unofficial fan club (although it's just a bunch of girls that want to go out with Sasuke). The only reason that Itachididn't have a fan club is that Itachi had figured a way to keep the fangirls away and refused to tell his little brother 'Why does everybody have to fucking love Itachi,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'He's not that great. I do almost everything he does and yet I don't get a single good job or we're proud of you from Mom and Dad.'

Sasuke looked over at his patents who where looking at Itachi like he was freaking Jesus Christ or someone.

'I guess I will never be good enough for them' Sasuke thought as the band finished the song and the audience began to applaud. All of the band members stood up and the director bowed as the audience began filling out of the auditorium.

"Well lets go congratulate him," Fugaku said as he and Mikoto began to walk to the side door that lead to the Band hallway where all of the band members where putting their instruments in their cases. After a few seconds looking for Itachi in the now crowded hallway Mikoto spotted him.

"Itachi!" she yelled to get his attention

Itachi turned away from the group of people he was talking to and began making his way towards the other members of the Uchiha family.

"You where great tonight." Fugaku said

"Thanks" Itachi said in a monotone voice

"We are so proud of you son." Mikoto said joyously

"Thanks" he said again in the same voice

"You do the Uchiha name proud Itachi" said Fugaku

"Thanks"

'How can he just be so ungrateful? I am lucky if they remember my birthday or give me the time of day. Why do they always have to treat Itachi like he is someone from a higher plane of existence? I hate you so much Itachi' Sasuke thought as he glared at his brother

"Is there something you would like to say little brother," Itachi said coolly

Sasuke hated the fact the Itachi still called him is 'little' brother. He hated the fact that he will never have his respect. He hated doing things that he didn't like because his parents pressured him because Itachi did it. He hated the fact that he was 'Plan B'. He hated his whole life.

"No," Sasuke replied bitterly

"Alright let's go home," Fugaku said

"Why don't you ride with me little brother" Itachi stated

"Whatever," Sasuke replied as he walked out of the hallway

--

Sasuke followed Itachi out to his car and got in the front seat as Itachi got into the drivers seat and started the engine. There was nothing but silence as Itachi drove his 'little' brother home. The entire car ride Sasuke thought about the blonde Trumpet player.

'I think we had classes together Freshman Year,' he thought 'Yeah we had Regional World studies and Honors Bio together. He was a real dobe from what I remember, and everyone seemed to hate him for some reason. I think it was cause he's gay or something. Man, I hope that he is at least Bi so that I can have s-,'

Sasuke immediately cursed out loud, breaking the silence that had lasted 10 of the 20 min it took to get to the Uchiha estate.

"Is something the matter little brother or have you recently developed Tourettes," Itachi asked

"Fuck you," Sauske said regaining his composure

"Sorry Sasuke, we're brothers,"

"Shut up"

"Alright," Itachi chuckled

'I've got to get my mind out of the gutter," Sasuke thought.

About 5 min passed until Itachi broke the silence once again.

"So did you enjoy the concert?"

"No" Sasuke said coldly, thinking that he had knocked his brother down a peg.

"Oh well. I guess I will just have to practice harder for the fall concert" Itachi responded

Sauske mentally cursed himself for making Itachi work harder. The harder Itachi worked the more attention he got and Sasuke hated whenever Itachi would set Sasuke up like that. Just as an excuse to make Sasuke feel more inferior to him. Itachi was well aware of the fact that Sasuke was only born as 'Plan B' and that they paid no attention to him. But he still shined at everything he did and Sauske hated him with every fiber in his being for it.

'I was the one who did Music first' Sauske thought

--

And that is the end of the first chapter of my first fic. Don't bother sugar coating the reviews, I can take constructive criticism. The reasoning for the title will become more obvious in the next chapter, as will the drama hopefully.

A/N

1) I go to Normal West High School and I play in the wind ensemble and we are the best band the state and we played the gum suckers march. It's my story and I'll brag if I want to!

2) It's a Xylophone for all of you non Band nerds out there

3) I made Sauske my height Teehee!


	2. Bonus Track: Alive

Guitar Heroes

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Bonus Track: Alive

While it appeared as though the youngest Uchiha sitting at the computer desk in his room, doing his Algebra 2 homework, his thoughts where reflecting upon the concert he was forced to attend that very evening. Elegant fingers placed the pencil they where holding against a sheet of notebook paper that had trigonometry problems with perfect answers that where neatly arranged into two even columns. This was how Sasuke was thought to do nearly everything in his life. Do it neatly, with class, and most importantly without mistakes.

'Like anyone can do that. What am I a robot,' the raven thought as he closed the Algebra book packed it away into his backpack.

'I can't believe they where only in high school," thought Sasuke, referring to the band.

'I wonder…' he began to think, his charcoal eyes drifting over to the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"No, I promised myself. Never again," The youngest Uchiha said forlornly to himself.

Turning off the desk lamp, the porcelain skinned teen crawled into his bed and fell asleep with one thought plaguing him…

'Too bad, that blonde seemed hot,'

--

The morning was a typical morning for the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on some clothes, got his backpack, had a breakfast of toaster waffles and black coffee (alone I might add. Due to the fact that the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Uchihas where both already at work), walked into the garage and got into his car, and drove to the school. The car ride was silent due to the fact that the radio was turned off like it always was. The day creped by slowly as the atmosphere of Konaha West High School grew tenser with final exams fast approaching. At lunch, Sasuke sat in the back corner trying to be as inconspicuous as humanly possible as he ate his deli sandwich and read the assigned chapters from To Kill a Mockingbird. After he was done he threw away his trash and put his tray back before going to the library to continue reading the novel by Harper Lee. The bell rang and Sasuke walked, with elegance, to the pool for Sophomore Swimming. The smell of Chlorine filled his nostrils as he entered the pool area.

"Uchiha," the raven said to the teacher who checked off his name on the attendance clipboard.

"Well hello little brother," Sasuke heard an all to familiar voice say as he turned around to face the speaker.

"Itachi why are you here?" Sasuke blandly stated, fully facing his brother whom was already in swimming trunks.

"Why I'm life guarding today. It's my job to make sure you don't drown," the older of the two said.

"Whatever," the younger spat as he turned around, not seeing the look of hurt on his older brothers face. Sasuke opened the door to the boy's locker room like he did every day and…

SMACK!

"Ouch! Son of a bitch," a loud voice exclaimed as he was hit by the locker room door.

Sasuke looked down to see that it was none other than the blonde trumpet player, in nothing but swimming trunks and a whistle around his neck.

'Oh god, he's so hot!' was what Sasuke thought

"Watch where you're going dobe," was what Sasuke said as he walked by.

"Hmp, jerk," the blonde said as he got back up and exited the locker room. Yet unbeknownst to the blonde, a certain teme was thinking 'So the tan is natural'

--

Sasuke was one of the last ones out due to his excursion with the blonde who was currently sitting in the lifeguard stand opposite his brother.

"That was _Generic Pop Song_ by The Sellouts (1). And now for something completely different, off of Pearl Jam's debut album, _Ten_, here's Alive," the DJ on the radio said as the distorted intro played through the speakers in the pool. Sasuke hated how his peers demanded that they play music when they did work outs. The pale skinned Uchiha went to his assigned lane and stood on the diving block to begin his warm up as the song progressed into the chorus.

_Oh, I'm still alive_

_Well I'm still alive_

Sasuke dived in perfectly and got to the middle of the pool before he came up to the surface and began doing freestyle. He came to the end and did a flip turn to begin his second lap. As he turned his head for a breath he caught a glimpse of the blonde. As the raven's eyes traveled from his firm pecks to his washboard abs, Sasuke caught something that caused him to choke on water.

The blonde's tribal tattoo that circled his navel.

Normally when he choked on a little water, Sasuke would stop to tread water and take a breath before continuing, but the youngest Uchiha's legs had given out and Sasuke only got another mouthful of water. Soon he felt himself sinking. The raven became frantic. Trying to stop the sinking. He looked up and saw light on the surface. Sasuke reached for it but only continued to sink. His lungs felt like they where containing an inferno as his vision faded. The last thing he saw was a silhouette of someone on the surface diving down.

--

Sasuke faded in and out of consciousness, catching bits of someone shouting from behind him. Sasuke found that this person was also the only thing keeping him from going back down to the bottom.

"Backboard…911…hurry!" Was what Sasuke head before he felt himself being held upright by some one else. Attentiveness returning as he was flipped onto something and was pulled out, his vision was filled with the bluest eyes the young Uchiha had ever seen. Sapphires palled in comparison the owners of emotion. Sasuke felt like he would drown all over again if he stared too long. Sasuke looked at the rest of the his saviors face and noticed tan cheeks that had three symmetrical scars on either side, sunny blonde hair, a full lips that where mouthing something.

"Dude! If you can hear me say something!"

Sasuke could only think of one thing.

"I'm still…Alive,"

--

End Bonus Track 1

1) Not a real band. Made them up cuz lets face it, The Hives/Fall Out Boy/anything else that's on MTV (other than the few exceptions that manage to make it through)


	3. The Trooper

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sauske is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries) Now I suggest that you listen to You got another thing commin by Judas Priest, Cowboys from Hell by Pantera, Madhouse by Anthrax, YYZ by Rush, Iron Man and War Pigs by Black Sabbath, Breakin the Law and You Got Another thing Commin by Judas Priest, and Misrilou by Dick Dale. Chapter Two is up and I literally wrote the entire chapter in my German Class. Sorry Frau but I would rather write about Sauske and Naruto rocking out and falling in love than learn to say what the weather is outside.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic)

Rating:M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) maybe a make out scene in Ch 2 and possible boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru (minor)

Ch 2 The Trooper

Next day

Sasuke sat in the dimmed auditorium once again but this time he was there of his own free will, sort of. It was the School talent show assembly and people didn't skip for one of two reasons. One, they wanted to see The Akatsuki. Two, they wanted to see their arch rivals. Said band was on stage now preparing for their song when a certain blonde with a guitar caught his eye. It was the same blonde that had cursed Sauske's thoughts (and dreams if ya catch my drift) all last night, but instead of a swim suit he was dressed in an orange T-shirt with the School Symbol (1) in black on it and black cargo shorts with black and white checkered slip on shoes. A boy with brown hair and circular sunglasses stood behind him with another guitar. On the opposite side of the stage was a pink haired girl with green eyes stood with a bass guitar in her hands. Behind all of them, sitting at the drum set, was another brunet with a sleeveless shirt and red tattoos on either side of his face. And standing in front of all of them at the mic, stood a tall boy with brown hair and light lavender eyes that looked whiter than snow. The band was The Rookie Nine and they were the rival band to The Akatsuki.

'There he is again. That blonde. I think he is in some of my classes this year. I think his name is Na-ru-to? Yeah Naruto,' Sauske thought 'Why do I always get giddy and unnerved whenever I think of him? Do I…have a crush on…'

Sasuke's thoughts immediately irrupted by said blonde playing his guitar. He began to play the opening lines to The Trooper by Iron Maiden (2). At first by himself, then the kid in sunglasses started to play in harmony with the blonde. Soon the bass and drums came in and played into the chorus. Then the white eyed kid began to sing (3).

"You'll take my life but I'll take yours too,"

The guitar and bass played

"You fire your musket but I'll run you through

The guitar and bass played again

Soon the band came to the Guitar solo and the blondes fingers began to move swiftly across the fret board.

'Wow. They're actually kinda good. Maybe they will be able to beat Itachi. Their drummer is no where near Itachi, but Orochimaru could never play guitar **that **well,' Sasuke thought as the band began to go into the ending. The audience cheered and enthusiastically as the band began to walk off stage to make room for The Akatsuki.

As soon as Itachi stepped onto the stage in his black robe with red clouds on it the auditorium erupted with a combination 'woots', 'Applause, whistles, screams, and "I want you to bear my children Itachi-kun". Itachi humored the audience with a slight wave. When he did that about ten girls screamed "Itachi waved at me!" in unison. Sasuke just sat there and glared daggers at his brother. When Itachi saw this he mouthed 'hello little brother' and waved. "Itachi-kun waved at me again!" the girls screamed again.

As the audience settled down the band got ready to play. Itachi on Drumset, Kisame on bass, Orochimaru on guitar, and some person that Sauske has never seen in this school on vocals.

'Who the hell is that guy?' Sasuke wondered as The Akatsuki began to play the Spirit of Radio by Rush. First the guitar came in and then the drum and bass solo.

'Damn. Itachi and Kisame work too well together. I wonder if I would work well with Naruto. It's weird, I never noticed Naruto (or another guy for that matter) before until I saw him at the concert putting his heart and soul into playing. I saw that again when he was playing the guitar. Like music was the only thing he had. I hope that I can have him someti…' Sasuke immediately got up and stomped out of the auditorium mad as hell. Not because Itachi was playing well or that he hadn't been crushed by a stage light like he had hoped, but because his mind was in the gutter from thinking about Naruto again.

(Naruto POV)

The awards for the talent show.

Everyone was on pins and needles, waiting to see who had won the unofficial battle of the bands. The tension was so high it was nearly palpable, when Kakashi-sensei stepped up to the mic to finally break it .

"Um hello is this thing on?"

"Yes" the audience responded

"Good. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life and…"

"We know" the audience all said annoyed. Apparently just about everyone had had Kakashi for Social Studies or Psychology.

"All right then. Let's get to the winner of the 12th (4) annual Konaha West High School Talent show!"

Naruto stood back stage along with the rest of The Rookie Nine as he watched through the curtain when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked to see who it was and saw the face of his boyfriend Neji.

"No matter what happens, I still love you," Neji said comfortingly

"I know," Naruto said as he lent in to kiss Neji's supple lips

As the kiss deepened, Naruto felt electricity blast through his body and up his spine. Neji tongue asked for entrance and Naruto was happy to oblige. The sensations only grew more intense as Neji began to massage Naruto's tongue. The waves of pleasure flowed like a title wave trough the blonde's body as heat began to pool in his stomach. Naruto was in a moment of pure ecstasy and rapture until…

"Hey! Save it for later you two. Kakashi is about to announce the winner," Kiba shouted.

It all came crashing down like a ton of bricks. Naruto blushed lightly at the awkward moment that had just happened. The blonde quickly took a moment to catch his breath from lack of oxygen. He didn't know if it had been two seconds or two million years but all he knew was that when he was with Neji, all of the pain from his sad life disappeared.

But at the same time, he felt as though there was something missing from it. No matter how long a time he spent with Neji, he still felt a gaping void in his heart. And whenever Naruto came to this realization, all of the pain came back. Naruto knew that Neji was only a pain killer, and he needed a cure; A cure for a life that was filled with tears and loneness.

As Naruto gave his attention back to the awards and put his metaphorical mask of the sublimely oblivious hyperactive rocker teen. Kakashi had began to announce the place winners.

"Now onto the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners! In 3rd place, InoShikaCho for their re-enactment of 'Shoes' (5)"

The audience clapped and Naruto held his breath.

"In 2nd place, The Rookie Nine for their cover of Iron Maiden's The Trooper. And in 1st place, for the 3rd year in a row…"

"Damn," Naruto sighed in defeat

"The Akatsuki!" Kakashi exclaimed

The Audience cheered.

Neji held his boyfriend in a loving embrace

"It's Okay, we'll get them next year," Neji said comfortingly

"But you won't be here Neji," Naruto said pessimistically

HAHAHA! I HEART CLIFFHANGERS! I do it so that you will keep reading. It is for your own good.

A/N

1 It's the Hidden Leaf symbol

2 Only my favorite song

3 Well actually more like screaming. You Iron Maiden fans out there, you know what I

am talking about and the rest of you are like 'Why the fuck did I even read the second chapter?' (laughs to self then goes off to cry)

4 Normal West is 12 and just had its first period. (HaHaHa, that's so wrong. I must be going crazy. I mean that is what 4 of the 5 voices in my head say and the last one speaks Japanese and always sounds pissed)

5 If you haven't seen Shoes, the go to my MySpace (Search for Tsukuyomi Amaterasu) and watch it. In fact, watch all of the YouTube videos on my MySpace. And add me wile you are there.


	4. You Got Another thing Commin' part 1

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sasukeis the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries) Again I wrote the bulk of this in German class. I havelike 10 pages of notebookpaper with ideas and sections of the story on them. Das ist sehr lange (that is very long).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Narutorunning around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic)

Rating:M just to be safe. Nothing you don't see in an episode of CSI (if CSI had yaoi) Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) maybe a make out scene in Ch 2 and possible boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ItaxTen, ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

Naruto- 16 (Soph)

Sasuke-16 (Soph)

Neji- 18 (Senior)

Itachi- 17 (Junior)

Ch 3 You've got Another thing Commin' (part 1)

(The next day)

It was first hour and Sasukewas in US History when the speaker in the ceiling kicked on signaling the start of announcements. Sauskejust pulled out his book A Clockwork Orange and began to read. A couple of minutes passed until something in the announcements caught his attention.

"The Rookie Nine is looking for a new lead vocalist. Auditions will be today after school in the Choir room"

On the outside, Sasuke just sat there looking indifferent. But inside he was squealing like a 12 year old school girl as if she had just seen Johnny Depp.

'Yes! This is finally my chance to be with Nar-… I mean get back at Itachi' Sasuke thought as a small smile came across his face.

US History passed by uneventfully. Sasuke listened to something about Susan B. Anthony that he already knew. After about 20 minuets of this, Sauskebegan reading his book again but his mind was elsewhere.

'It's strange. You wouldn't think of Naruto as the type to be good at well, anything! But the way he played on stage, his passion and energy was so great that it lit up the whole stage. I think I can do better than that kid the cataracts I mean I know for a fact that I am not tone deaf.'

Sasuke shivered at the thought of that memory. Excitement, confusion, relief, even a little pride. But all of that soon was replaced by an empty feeling of detachment and sadness when Sasuke realized that the people who he wanted to hear him where no where to be found.

Sasuke was asked If a tree falls in the woods and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound by his Uncle when he was 6 and has pondered it ever since. Sasuke knew that the tree did indeed make a sound because he knew that when anything falls, the air around it vibrates. But Sauske had always thought if no one hears it then is it considered to ever have existed. Sasuke felt this way about his life. Never being heard or cared about. He even questions whether or not he does exist. He feels that he does not exist because no one recognizes his existence. A lack of self identification has caused him to become a piece of lifeless clay to be molded by the twisted hands of society's paradigms. Sasuke does not express his feelings because society says that that is 'gay'. Sauske dresses like everyone else because society says that is 'normal'. Sasuke is aware of all of this and does not want to be lifeless molding clay; he wants to be a vibrant painting of color and emotion that is anything but typical, but he does not for one reason. He would still be nothing but 'Plan B'.

The rest of Kakashi's lesson about the women's suffrage movement consisted of Sasuke thinking 'This is a bit hypocritical for a man who reads porno novels!' But Sasuke remembered that Kakashiwas going out with Iruka(2), who is the American Literature and Philosophy teacher, so he can't really be considered to be womanizer. Can he?

Before Sauske got the chance to ponder this, the bell rang and everyone left to go to their next class. Sasuke had Honors Chemistry with Asuma-sensei.

--

Sasuke sat down in his seat in the chemistry lab and began to read his book as the other students began to pile in. When the bell rang Asuma came in smelling faintly of cigarettes and Axe to cover it up. He put his bag down at his desk and stood behind the front counter before announcing

"Alright, since none of you can shut-up I made a new seating chart. Everyone stand up and get your calculators out, the subject is Acids and Bases!"

The class groaned in unison, everyone except Sauske of course. Whenever Asuma made a new seating chart he made you answer a question to get your new seat. Sasuke found that Asuma gets a sick kind of pleasure out of it that only a teacher who is deprived of nicotine could enjoy. For you see teachers, much like doctors, are sadists who like to play god and lesser people suffer (3)

"Now who to start with…" Asumasaid with a sadistic grin on his face, scanning the line of students for his first victim of his twisted game "Sauske"

"Hn" was Sauske's response as he walked to the white board and un-caped a marker

"Now, find the molar concentration of Hydroxide ions in an aqueous solution if the concentration of H+ ions is 1.4 times 10 to the negative 14th and identify if the solution is acidic, basic, or neutral,"

Sasuke began to work the problem out on the board. Pausing only to plug numbers into his calculator; then writing the answer on the board and boxing it.

"7.1 times 10 to the negative 9th molar is correct. Now is it acidic, basic or…"

"Acidic" Sasuke interrupted

"Very good. Third row over, last seat"

"Hn" Sauske simply replied as he gathered his things and walked to his new seat and began to read his book.

Sasuke read for another five minuets before he got board and decided to see Asuma enjoy playing his sadistic game. Shikamaru was had just completed a complex titration problem in a matter of seconds and muttered something about being troublesome. Sasuke looked around the room and saw that all of the A students where seated.

'So he wanted to get the smart ones out of the way so he can enjoy the others struggling to survive. Twisted chain smoker.' Sasuke thought as Shikamaru sat down and pulled out a black leather folder with 'Konaha West High School Wind Ensemble' written in gold on the front (4)out of his bag. He pulled out the Euphonium part to Pomp and Circumstance and began to write on it saying "Graduation music… how troublesome," (5).

"Now, who is my next victim….Naruto!" Asuma exclaimed waking the blonde from his nap

"Wha?" the blonde said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us. Now if 38.30 milliliters of 0.25 Molar Sodium Hydroxide is required to titrate 25 Milliliters of Phosphoric acid, what is the concentration of the acid?"

"What about Sarah-Dee trying acid?" Naruto asked in a daze.

"No," Asuma said as he popped a piece of Nicorette into his mouth. "If _**38.3 milliliters**_ of _**0.25 molar **__**Sodium Hydroxide**_," pausing to make sure that the blonde was paying attention.

"Yeah," Naruto said walking to the board and writing the chemical formulas on the board.

"Is required to titrate 25 milliliters of phosphoric acid, what is the concentration of the acid?"

As soon as Asuma finished asking the question, Naruto began to find the concentration of the acid. The class watched in awe as Naruto, the class loser, franticly set up and completed the required stoicheometery (sp?) problems and punched numbers into his calculator until he had the answer to a two minute problem in 45 seconds. Even Sasuke had a look of bewilderment on his face. Everyone was in shock, everyone except Asuma that is.

"That's correct," Asuma said coolly wile thinking 'I knew it. The kid is just like Shikamaru,'

"Fourth row over, last seat. Next to Sasuke," Asuma said with satisfaction

As Naruto began to walk towards his new seat, Sasuke kept a look of indifference on his face. But inside he was thinking…

'OH MY GOD! NAUTO IS SITTING NEXT TO ME! This is a dream come true. I would get up and hug you Asuma if you weren't such a sadistic chain-smoking bastard!'

Sasuke then took a moment to collect his thoughts and see if his hair looked ok as Naruto slumped into his seat and gave a big sigh of relief that he could resume his nap. Sauske then took in more details of his dream guy.

He wore the same checkered slip on shoes but had a grey Led Zeppelin (5) T-Shirt on and khaki cargo shorts. Sauske noticed that Naruto had lips that where made to pout and the eyes to go with them. The raven felt himself getting lost in those crystal orbs all over again. The blonde had a slightly muscular build to him. By no means was he Arnold Schwarzenegger, but he wasn't Sid Vicious either. Sasuke once again fell in love with the tan the looked so natural with his sun-kissed hair. Naruto felt the gaze of Sauske's obsidian eyes on him and opened his eyes. Sasuke was once again entranced by the blonde's blue eyes. They where like a vast ocean that Sasuke could stare at all day; unfortunately Sauske's daydream was shattered when…

"Hey, why are you starring at me," Naruto whispered to Sasuke

Sasuke quickly came back to earth and said "I wasn't starring at you dobe,"

"Hmp, teme," Naruto said under his breath

"What was that?" Sasuke asked sternly

"Nothing" Naruto said fearfully

"Thought so" Sasuke said wile thinking 'This dobe is going to drive me crazy! Well I might as well take advantage of this and make him my dobe. I guess I'm gay, there is really no denying something that I have been fighting all my life now that I have a crush on someone,'

(8th hour)

It was the last hour of the day and Sasuke was in Study hall, still contemplating auditioning for Naruto's band. There was a lot to consider now that he was trying to the dobe his. Sasuke looked up from his Honors Algebra 2 homework and glanced around the room. He saw Shikamaru sleeping, Kiba and Lee playing paper football, some freshmen quizzing each other over Romeo and Juliet, Sai reading some Psychology book about human emotions, Iruka grading papers, and on the other side of the room was Itachi.

As if knowing that his brother's glare was upon him, he looked up from his homework and waved at Sasuke with a fake smile on his face.

Before Sauske could loose his temper, he quickly looked back down at his Algebra to find a note in Itachi's handwriting. It read…

'What's wrong little brother? Do you need me to help you with your homework?'

This made Sauske's blood boil. Rage threatened to consume his entire body. He wanted to break something. He wanted to kill something. He wanted Itachi to spontaneously combust. But Sasuke then took a moment to calm himself; channeling his rage into determination and resolve to audition for The Rookie Nine and put The Akatsuki in their place.

Just then the bell rang and Sasuke walked out of the Cafeteria and to his locker. Once he was dumped his books in and took the ones he need for homework out, he marched to the choir room.

'Um, where is the choir room?' Sasuke thought

For the next half hour Sasuke wondered around the school looking for the choir room. His pride kept him from asking for help and besides, he didn't want people to know that he, Sauske Uchihathe Quarterback for the Junior Varsity football team and the most desired guy in school, was looking for the choir room. He was about to give up when he heard rock music. Sasuke followed this until he came to the choir room.

'Finally,' Sauske thought as he opened the door and… THUD, he had collided with someone and fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going you dickhe… Oh! Sauske! What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked

He had collided with Naruto, whose face looked like he had been crying.

"What are you afraid of dobe? I don't bite,"

"Yeah, but punched hard in 7th grade and your only stronger," Naruto said nervously

"Oh right," Sauske remembered that before Naruto was the gay kid he was the loser with no friends. "Anyway, I came to audition,"

"Oh okay," Naruto said in a surprised tone. "I kinda have to leave. Why don't you audition tomorrow during lunch?"

"Whatever," the raven replied apetheticly

"Good, this is the audition piece," Naruto said as he handed Sasuke some sheet music, wile still sitting on the floor.

'God you lookso hot right now just sitting there on the floor. No! I won't give into lust! I am going to love Naruto for him not his looks,' Sasuke thought as Naruto walked off. 'Soon, you will be my dobe'

Soon would come a lot quicker than Sasuke expected.

And that is the end of chapter 3. I have made my MySpace my homepage on my personal profile so come talk to me (I need a social life! Please! The voices are starting to annoy the hell out of me)

A/N

1 .I seriously thought 'oh those sick Japanese people. How could they put a girl with catorax on the show' when I first saw Hinata

2. Who else could Kakashi go out with

2.5 I also don't own Juno, which is where I got that line

3. Me bragging again, that is what our folders are like

4. I made Shika play the same Instrument as me. And graduation music is troublesome

5. Only my favorite band


	5. You Got Another thing Commin' part 2

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sauske is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ItaxTen, ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

1000 hits! Thanks to everyone who read and props to all those who reviewed. (Props)

(FYI, this takes place at the end of the school year.)

Ch. 4 You got Another thing Commin' part 2

Sauske walked out to the parking lot while eyeing the sheet music for You got another thing commin' by Judas Priest that Naruto had given him. It was 3:45 and Sauske was usually home by now, but he knew that his parents wouldn't be home for another half hour. Even if they where home they wouldn't have noticed that he was home.

Sauske pulled out the keys to his red Mustang convertible and popped the trunk and through his backpack in and closed the trunk. The ebony haired teen got into the drivers seat and put the top down as the suns warmth radiated on his ivory skin. Sauske then pulled out of the drive and began the half hour (although the way Sauske drives it's more like fifteen minuets) drive to his home tucked away from the main part of town. Sauske was the second son of the prestigious Uchiha family, who where know for being the best and the brightest at everything they do. His father was the head of a renowned law firm in the city, and his mother worked as a Neurologist at the local hospital. Both of Sauske's parents had always established that Sauske was to go above and beyond at everything he did, just like his brother.

They would always say 'Sauske you want to be like your brother don't you,' and 'Itachi was doing this when he was a year younger than you ya' know,'

And whenever Sauske submitted to his parents, they would always bring up Itachi. Sauske had thought about deliberately failing to get attention, but that would show his parents that he really was worthless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sauske coasted up the long driveway that lead up to the large garage, he began to think about the best route to his room while avoiding Itachi at the same time.

'It's 4:00 so Itachi is probably watching TV in the living room,' Sauske thought as he pulled up behind Itachi's black Acura, seriously contemplating rear ending it.

The raven haired teen decided not to and instead decided to go through the kitchen and the dinning room and past the library to get to the stairs instead of going just though the front door.

As Sauske opened the door that connected the garage and the kitchen, he immediately regretted it when his gaze fell upon his older brother sitting at the counter, eating a bowl of strawberries and reading A Tale of Two Cities.

"Your home late little brother," Itachi stated

"Hn," Sauske responded as he walked out of the kitchen

"Want one?" Itachi asked before Sauske could get to the swinging door that connected the kitchen and dinning room.

Sauske looked back at his brother holding out the bowl, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"You know I don't like sweets," Sauske said annoyed

"Whatever. Mom and Dad are both working late so we are on our own tonight," Itachi said

"Hn," was Sauske's response as he went to his room

"Do you want me to order a pizza?"

"Sure," Sauske said in the dinning room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 6:30 and the Pizza had finally arrived. It was a large thin crust with pepperoni and green peppers. It was funny how Sauske hated his brother but had the same taste as him. They sat in the living room in Silence for most of the time. The only thing keeping the large house from being completely silent was the TV turned onto Scrubs. Sauske sat on the black leather wrap around couch while Itachi sat on the leather easy chair adjacent to it.

"So how is school going little brother?" Itachi asked

Sauske didn't understand why Itachi would always try to strike up a conversation. But instead of being a total bastard, he decided to play along. "Fine, everyone keeps complaining about Chemistry but it's not that hard,"

"Yeah, I remember that from last year. Who do you have?" Itachi asked

"Asuma,"

"Chain smoking bastard,"

"I know right, and how Kakashi and Iruka make out outside of the classroom,"

"And Iruka gets all pissy he comes back in because everyone is starring,"

And for the first time in a long time, Sauske and Itachi where having an enjoyable moment together; and at that very moment Sauske realized why Itachi always struck up a conversation with him, it was because he actually cared about Sauske.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Sauske took a shower and put on a T-shirt and pajama pants. He then got onto the computer and looked up the song that he was supposed to audition on tomorrow. After listening to it a couple of times and sinning along, Sauske thought he had it down and finished his homework. By the time he was done it was 10:00 and Sauske decided to go to bed. His last thought before going to sleep was

'Mother, Father, I will show you that I something other than Plan B'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Next day at school)

Sauske anxiously awaited for the end of the day to come as squirmed in his seat while Asuma talked about Catalysts and how they lower the activation energy for a chemical reaction. Sauske did his best to look like he was paying attention when his attention was focused on the blonde to his left. Today he wore the same configuration; T-shirt, cargo shorts, and checkered Vans. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'Konaha West High School Marching band 2006' in orange with a red kanji on it (1) and khaki shorts. Sauske also noticed that he wore a necklace with a blue-green gem hanging from it.

Every time Sauske looked over, Naruto looked so sad. Like something had happened recently to make him like this.

'Cheer up my little Naru-chan. Wait! Why am I so mushy all of the sudden? I may have a crush on him but that is no excuse for me to act like Sakura!' Sauske thought as he looked at Naruto again. 'I just hope that I don't fuck up this audition,'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto POV)

'Why does Sauske keep staring at me? Is there something in my hair?' Naruto thought as he brushed his hair with his hand. 'Who cares? I am too depressed to give a shit anyway. Why did it have to end like that Neji?'

(Flashback to 3:35 yesterday in the choir room. 5min before Sauske arrived)

Neji's cousin Hinata had just finished her audition.

"Good job Hinata," Naruto said

"Th-thank you Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly

"We'll call you and tell you if you made the band or not," Neji said as Hinata walked from the risers to the door.

The band was in their regular set up minus Neji who sat in a chair and listened to the auditions. Only a few people showed up, they where ok but none of them where good enough.

"I thought she did well," Sakura said as she put her bass guitar away.

"But she was a little flat in the second verse," Neji said

"But that can be fixed," Kiba said as he got up from the drum set.

"That's true, but she lacks confidence in herself. And that translates to a lack of stage prescience," Naruto said in a serious tone

"For once, Naruto is right," Shino said coolly

The band pondered what they where going to get out of this predicament for about 30 seconds when…

"Well I have to get to track practice before Coach Guy gives me some melodramatic speech about 'The fire of youth'," Kiba said as he stuck a pose like Guy, lightening the tense atmosphere.

"Yeah I have to go to before Coach Anko calls us maggots and makes us run more laps," Sakura said as she and Kiba exited.

"Biology club," Shino simply sated as he exited; leaving Naruto and Neji by themselves.

"Hnnnnnm," Naruto sighed as he put Betty (2), his 1960 custom Gibson Les Paul, in her case.

Neji got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist, pulling him into a loving embrace and burring his face into sun kissed locks.

"Why can't we find someone with the total package," Naruto complained in a childish tone.

"Because that would be easy," Neji said as he lent in to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's supple lips.

Neji began to pull away but Naruto immediately pulled him back for more and opened his mouth. Neji was happy to oblige as his tongue began to softly explore the younger teen's mouth. Naruto began to feel the electricity of the kiss pulsate through out his body and sent waves of pleasure and ecstasy down his spine. But once again Naruto came to the same realization that he would still be alone and abruptly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Neji inquired

"It's just. I really stressed out because of finals, semester auditions for band are this week and I need to re-learn my scales if I plan to stay in Wind Ensemble, and then I'm Drum Major this year for marching band, and you're graduating and I don't think a long distance relationship will work," Naruto said all in one breath.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"It's just, you're graduating and going to an out of state college and I don't want to hurt you if I decide to be a complete dick and cheat on you,"

"But I would never do that,"

"You never know! I am grateful that you helped me come to terms with the fact that I am gay and helped numb the pain of the hate that people treated me with, but that is all you are. A Painkiller, I need someone to take the pain away; not someone who just numbs it. Someone who understands what it's like to be alone and hated by those around you!"

"But…," Neji tried to come up with a response but found that he couldn't because Naruto was right. Naruto was always right when he was serious.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said quickly as he ran out the door with tears in his eyes. As he ran out the door he collided with Sauske and fell to the floor.

(end flashback)

'Neji,' Naruto thought as the bell rang and he sluggishly walked to his PE class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(End of the day in the choir room. Normal POV)

Sauske made sure that he was on time and that he remembered where the choir room was this time. As he walked in he saw Kiba putting the drum set together, Sakura and Shino both tuning their guitars, Naruto setting up the mic stand while glancing at Neji who was doing the same as if something awkward happened between them.

"Oh you're here Sauske!" Naruto yelled while putting a fake smile on.

"Yeah," Sauske said

"Alright lets get going," Naruto said as he started tuning Betty.

Sauske stepped up to the mic and taped it to make sure it was on. Once he was sure he said "Ready when you are dobe,"

"Try to keep up teme," Naruto retorted

Kiba taking the hint gave a faster-than-normal tempo click off "1 2 3 4,"

Shino and Sakura began to play eighth notes while Naruto came in with whole and eighth note power chords. Sauske imagined that he was yelling this at his parents when he began to sing the lyrics.

"One life, I'm gonna live it up!" pointing at himself and up when necessary

Naruto played chords as Shino and Sakura kept playing 8th notes. Sauske saw it again, Naruto was playing with all of his heart like it was his precious thing that he wanted to protect. So all throughout the performance whenever Naruto would up the intensity, so would Sauske. The stage was like an electric volcano that erupted when it came to the guitar solo. And when the end of the song came, a very sweaty Sauske walked off the stage and to the door.

"Thanks, well call you," Neji said waiting for Sauske to leave. And once he did he said…

"HOLLY FUCKIN CRAP! THAT WAS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

"How's that for stage prescience Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Dude, for a prep he can Rock out! He gave me one hell of a workout!" Naruto said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"So Neji is he worthy to take your place?" Shino asked

"FUCK YEAH!" Neji replied

"All in favor of Sauske becoming lead singer say aye," Naruto asked

"Aye," everyone said in unison

"So then we have our new lead singer," Naruto said happily

It was at that moment that Naruto realized that he was no longer sad about Neji. It was as if Sauske, dare he think it, took the pain away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Scene. That was the 4th chap so review now please! Originally 3 and 4 where all going to be one chapter but I couldn't do that to you guys. I also put up my profile with links to the songs mentioned thus far and the next one to be used. I also put this drawing of Naruto on my MySpace photos that was so good it surprised me.

A/N

1. That is what our Marching band T shirts where this year. The Kanji meant Make Music and our director has it tattooed on her hand

2. That is the name of my friend Alex's guitar. Alex wouldn't be reading this though because he is straight. But he is dating this Bi chick that went out with one of my Lesbian friends.


	6. Breaking the Law

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sauske is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Underage drinking (which I do not condone, but I thought it would prove a point) Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

Thanks to all those who read and I hoped you enjoyed the AMV links I have on my profile.

Ch.5 Breaking the Law

(the next week during Sasuke's English final)

It was the 6th hour final, Sasuke's last final of the day (and of the year for that matter). The raven haired teen rushed to finish Iruka's final. Why you ask, because today was Sauske's first rehearsal with The Rookie Nine.

'Come on, how many questions does it take to show you that I know this crap Iruka?' Sauske thought as he glared at Iruka who was currently typing something on the computer at his desk.

Sauske turned finished the last page of the multiple choice over To Kill a Mockingbird and _The Glass Menagerie_ and turned it to find…

'You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!'

…that there was an essay question about the different motifs in When the Emperor was Divine. Sasuke looked at the clock, he had finished the 150 multiple choice questions in half an hour. He still had about an hour left, but he could leave once he was done. Sasuke gave an inaudible groan as he began to write like a madman.

'Loss of freedom _blah, blah_. Put in internment camp and had rights taken away_ blah blah blah blah_. Ties in with the motif of loss of identity. _Blah yada yada blah blah, _animals and pets. Bodies of water. Waiting and done,' where Sauske's thoughts as he finished writing. He looked down and saw that he had the required four paragraphs and had more than two pages. Satisfied with his work, he got up and took the Scantron, notebook paper, and test booklet to Iruka's desk. It was now 8:30 and there was still an hour left. Sure he rushed it a little bit, but Sasuke's grade was so high he could have not shown up to the final and still get an A.

Iruka looked up from his desk to see Sauske handing him his final.

"Thank you Sasuke," Iruka whispered

"Hn,"

"Oh before I forget, could you tell Naruto that I can't meet him for our date tonight," Iruka said

Sasuke was shocked by this but he just kept his mask of indifference on and said

"Whatever," 'You whore,' Sauske added mentally

'How dare he go out with Naruto, I mean he just broke up with Neji. Plus, wasn't he already going out with Kakashi or are they just perverted sex buddies,' Sauske wasn't too surprised when he was told that Naruto and Neji where going out. He had asked Kiba why his dobe was so down (although he said 'the' dobe instead of 'his' dobe). He replied "Not sure, I think it's because he and Neji broke up. Or he could just be out of ramen,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sauske walked out of Iruka's class room relieved that he had survived his sophomore year without getting raped by a rabid fangirl. Though Sauske would never admit it, he was excited that he would be spending most of his summer with Naruto. Even if it also meant being around Sakura, one of his former fangirls. Event though she moved on freshman year and started an 'unoffical' relationship with Lee, Sauske still shuddered at the memories of her and Ino showering him with unwanted attention.

The dark haired teen remembered that Naruto had to do his band final this hour so he decided to go get some alone time with his dobe.

'If I remember correctly, the band hallway is right down the hall from the choir room,' Sasuke thought as he walked out of the junior hallway and towards the band hallway. Sasuke knew that he had hit the band hallway when he saw the large canvas painting that had abstractly shaped instruments and the word band in the middle. In the lower right corner was a signature that simply read 'Sai, 2005.'

The ebony haired teen walked down the hallway, following the music that was currently coming out of the room. According to Itachi, Wind Ensemble had to sight read as well as do a semester audition. The band was playing a slow song that sounded beautiful. Sasuke looked in the band for people he recognized. Shikamaru was playing the Euphonium. Choji and Hidan where playing the Tuba. Temari was on the Alto sax and Shino was on Bass Clarinet. Then Sauske heard a glorious trumpet solo. Sauske looked to the source to see Naruto again playing like his life depended on it. Gaara, Lee, and Tenten where also on Trumpet. Sakura and Tayuya where on the Flute. Hinata was on Clarinet. Sai was on French horn. Itachi and Kiba both played percussion. Sasuke then looked at the bassoon player, his eye twitching when ever the teen would play a note that Sauske knew was out of tune. When the song came to an end; Tsunade, the blonde haired, brown eyed and big chested director made an announcement.

"Alright, I bet you're wondering why I gave you new music on the day of the final,"

"Is it because you have finally gone crazy Tsunade-baa chan?" Naruto obnoxiously asked

"No, you are of by ten years brat. It's because we have been invited to play at Carnegie Hall this spring,"

Before the flabbergasted band could reply the bell rang, signaling the end of the school year. Cheers of joy could be heard through out the school. People where happy that for three months they can be free of their metaphorical prison.

As the band began to exit the band room, Tsunade made another announcement.

"Now take the folders home and practice over the summer. OR ELSE I'LL START SINING! (1),"

Itachi put his sticks and mallets into his stick bag and walked over to his younger brother, who by this point was sitting in a chair that he had pulled out of the small room in the sectional room hallway.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Do you need a ride from big brother?"

Sauske was in a good mood and was not going to let the weasel ruffle his feathers. He didn't want Itachi to know that he was here to look at his blonde piece of eye candy, nor did he want him to know that he was now the lead singer for The Rookie Nine.

"No, I was just here to deliver a message for someone," Sauske said. It wasn't entirely a lie. And if it had some truth in it, then Sasuke was okay with it.

"Oh, well see at home then little brother," Itachi said poking Sasuke's porcelain forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(latter, in Kiba's basement)

"Now since your voice is like Rob Halford's we're gonna play another song by Judas Priest called Breaking the Law," Naruto explained to Sasuke.

"Who's Rob Halford?" Sasuke asked

"The lead singer of Judas Priest," Kiba said

"Here take this and listen to all of it," Naruto said as he handed him a CD that had a piece of notebook paper taped to it. The paper had a song list that had bands that Sasuke had never heard of. Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Blue Oyster Cult, Alice Cooper, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Def Leppard, and others too.

"Listen to all of them and learn sound like them because those are all of the songs we can play," Naruto said as he plugged his guitar into his amp.

"You ready Naruto," Sakura asked

"When am I not,"

"Alright, 1, 2, 1 2 3 4," Kiba counted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about two hours Sasuke got the hang of the song and it sounded pretty good.

"We are gonna kick ass on Saturday," Sakura declared triumphantly

"That should be enough for now," Naruto said as he wiped sweat of his glistening forehead.

'Oh Kami you don't know how much I want you right now on the floor of Kiba's dirty basement,' Sauske thought as he held his nose to keep blood from dripping out.

"Oh Naruto, Iruka wanted me to tell you that your 'date' is canceled for tonight. Would you care to explain?" Sasuke asked

"GRRRR! I hate it when Iruka-sensei calls it that. Every week or so he'll take me out for ramen and help me with my school work," Naruto said as he put Betty away.

'Clever fox, he just wants free ramen,' Sauske thought. He knew that Naruto was probably as smart as he was and didn't need to have Iruka help him. Although he does have that focus problem.

"So can you give me a ride teme?"

"Umm….Sure.," Sasuke said with a tinge of surprise in his voice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the front seat of Sasuke's Mustang holding onto the seat for dear life as Sasuke raced down the road, diving like a madman. The blonde sighed in relief as Sasuke stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Were here," Sasuke said

"Geez, do you live in a James Bond movie or something,"

"Shaken, not Stirred," Sasuke said impersonation Sean Connery

"Hhahahahaaha! WOW! You do such a bad Sean Connery,"

I made Sasuke happy to see Naruto laugh. It made him want to make sure that his little kisune was always happy.

"See ya' tomorrow teme. Remember, we play at The Hidden Leaf tomorrow," Naruto said as he walked up a flight of stairs and into an apartment.

'Does he live alone? It didn't look like their was anyone there,' Sasuke thought as he drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the next day. Hidden Leaf Bar. 6:00pm)

Sasuke stood at the back entrance to the bar with his fellow band mates.

"Well let's go in," Kiba said

"Wait a minute this is a bar," Sasuke said

"Yeah," Kiba said

"Were all minors,"

"So,"

"So what if we get caught,"

"We won't ok teme. The owner has us covered. Besides, where's the fun in obeying the law if you don't break it once in a while,"

Once inside the band set up the instruments and did a sound check. The owner told them that what ever they wanted was on the house so they decided to get some drinks.

"What will it be?" the bartender asked

"Water," Sasuke said

"Monster," Kiba said

"Water," Sakura said

"Coke," Naruto said

"Naruto should you really be having caffeine? I mean, you know what it does to you," Sakura asked as the bartender got their drinks.

"Who are you, Iruka?" Naruto said annoyed

'I wonder why he never mentions his parents. Does he not have any? If that's true then I feel like a dickhead for making fun of him in Junior High,' Sauske thought as the band got their drinks.

As the teens walked backstage with their drinks, a man sitting that sat next to them said

"Hey this isn't Rum and Coke it's just Coke,"

"Uh-oh," the bartender said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band played Breaking the Law and the audience demanded an encore. They where more than happy to oblige by playing You got another thing commin'. After the encore the teens then went backstage.

"Wow that was great!" Sakura said

"Yeah, you did pretty good for your first time preppy," Kiba said

"Thanks dog-breath," Sasuke said.

The two teens left leaving Sasuke looking for Naruto to see if he needed a ride. When he turned around, there stood Naruto looking like he was about to fall over.

"Hey dobe are you alright? You look like you are going to pass out," Sasuke asked

"Hey!" Naruto pointing a wobbling finger at Sasuke.

"Hey what dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Don't call me that Tem-e," Naruto said in slurred speech

"Are you drunk?"

"No. I am totally sob…," was all Naruto could get out before he fell to the floor. "Oh yeah! I'm….drunk,"

"Okay there Jack Sparrow you're getting a ride home with me," Sasuke said as he bent down to get his drunken angel.

"Hey hey hey there Mr. Pirate hater teme. You can just go Fuck yo……me. Fuck me Sas-uke," Naruto said in a drunken stupor.

"Yep your defiantly drunk," 'Although I wish would say that to me sober,' as he picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him out of the bar and out to his car.

"Sasuke," Naruto said

"Yeah," Sasuke said

Naruto then lifted his head to the raven haired teens face and began to attempt to kiss him

"Naruto," Sasuke said calmly

Naruto kept going

"Oi dobe, your making out with my nose!,"

"Oh! Hehehehe," Naruto said as he passed out in Sasuke's strong arms

"Later, dobe," Sasuke whispered into his ear

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:45 when Sasuke got home with Naruto in his arms. He couldn't remember where the blonde lived and didn't want to wake Naruto up for fear of him making out with his nose again. Sasuke entered the through the kitchen. Thankfully Itachi wasn't there this time.

'Itachi must already be asleep,' Sasuke said as he carried Naruto up the marble stairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom that was across the hall from Sasuke's room. It as decorated as Sasuke's or Itachi's, but it did have all the some amenities. King size bed with all white blankets and pillows, TV with VCR and DVD, stereo, desk with computer, large window looking out to the lush backyard with an in ground pool.

Sasuke pulled the covers back and laid Naruto under them. Naruto shuffled a bit to get comfy and then became motionless except for the rising and falling of his firm chest.

'He's probably gunna be hung over tomorrow,' Sasuke said as he pulled the blinds shut on the window.

"Goodnight Naruto, my love" Sasuke said as he lightly closed the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto POV)

Naruto awoke in a daze. He was in a comfy bed and could here faint music.

'Am I dreaming? I must be because I am in a comfortable bed and I hear a Bassoon and it doesn't sound like shit,' Naruto thought as he quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was awoken by the sound of a door opening. The blonde fluttered his eyes open and saw Sasuke in a T-shirt and pajama pants.

'What's Sasuke doing in my apartment,' Naruto wondered before he recognized that the room he was in was too big to be his apartment. Naruto then began to wonder how he got here but was meet by a throbbing headache.

"Morning dobe," Sasuke said as he walked over to the bed

"Where am I teme?"

"You passed out last night and I couldn't remember where you lived, so I brought you to my house,"

"Oh, don't your parents mind?"

"They don't pay enough attention to me to notice if I bring someone home," Sasuke said as he plopped himself on the large bed.

Suddenly it all came back to Naruto.

'The pirates, the dizziness, the attempt to make out with Sasuke. Oh no the kiss.!' Naruto thought as he regained his drunken memories

"Listen Sasuke, I'm sorry about making out with your nose while trying to kiss you," Naruto said in a sincere voice

"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked already knowing the answer

"Because you're straight and all,"

"Who ever said I was straight," Sasuke said as he captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

Naruto was in a state of shock at first but then got into it. Unlike Neji who asked politely to enter Naruto's mouth, Sasuke's tongue demanded entrance and Naruto was forced to submit. Although his pride would never allow him to admit it, Naruto found it incredibly kinky to submit to Sasuke. Sasuke's tongue was forceful yet comforting, it sent electricity in waves throughout his body; igniting an inferno of pleasure that burned like the sun in the core of his soul. Neji let him forget his pain, but Sasuke forced to melt away with a fiery passion and love that Naruto had never felt before. As they ran out of breath, Sasuke began to plant little pecks on Naruto's lips before pulling away. Naruto felt lighter than air, like nothing else mattered; as long as he was with Sasuke.

"I guess your voice isn't the only thing you have in common with Rob Halford," Naruto said

"And what's that dobe?" Sasuke asked

"Rob Halford is gay too," Naruto said with a vulpine grin on his face

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke said as he pulled his boyfriend into a loving embrace

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto said as he drifted off to sleep in Sasuke's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finally the SassuNaru begins. If you can guess who Naruto was hearing in his 'Dream' I'll give you a shiny new nickel. A special thanks to 13th of Never who pointed out that I was spelling Sasuke wrong, metaphorical cookie for you.

1) that is what our director Ms. Preston uses to threaten us (that and death threats if we aren't in tune)


	7. Eclipse

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sauske is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

Yay for school being over finally (we got a bunch of snow days because of the blizzard that hit the mid west in February) Updates may be slowed because of band, work, and I have taken on the duty of being beta for the story Naruto: Phoenix Chronicles but no need to fret, the lovemaking starts soon (hopefully in next chapter or two)

Ch.6 Eclipse

Sasuke woke up to comforting warmth in his arms. He opened his sleep filled eyes to see a mop of unruly blonde hair.

'Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he lightly took in the sent of his new boyfriend. He smelled sweet, but not to the point that it seemed unnatural. Naruto had a naturally good looking body. Naturally blonde hair, naturally blue eyes, naturally tan skin. But it wasn't Naruto's looks that intrigued the raven haired teen; it was Naruto's uncanny ability to light up a whole room just by being in it, like right at that very moment. Even the sun was still rising and the blinds where down, the room just seem to glow with warmth and positive energy. Naruto was like the sun. Warm, bright, cheerful, he could cheer anyone up. He even looked like the sun. Bright blonde hair, tan skin, eyes as blue and vast as the sky. While Sasuke was like the moon. Dark, mysterious, alone. Sasuke too looked like his representative celestial body; pale skin contrasting with locks and eyes as black as a starless night. The moon relies on the sun to be seen. Without its glow, the moon would fade into the darkness of the night. Sasuke too needed his sun, he needed his light too escape from the darkness of his life.

Sasuke's deep thoughts where interrupted by his sleeping sun shifting in his arms; wanting to get closer to the moons close warmth.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke said as he brought said blonde closer into his chest and began to fall back asleep. "I won't let your light fade,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto POV)

Naruto woke up to the sound of Sasuke's voice and soon after was pulled closer to the ebony haired teen.

"I won't let your light fade," Sasuke said as he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto did his best to keep the tears of happiness at bay but it was no use. He had never known happiness like this in his sixteen years of existence.

With tear filled eyes Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest; waking the teen from his light slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke awoke to his sun crying into his chest. Not knowing if he was sad or happy, all the moon could do was just stroke his back lovingly. After a few seconds, Naruto lifted his head and gazed into Sasuke's charcoal eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke said with actual concern in his voice

"Nothing. It's just, I've never been this happy," Naruto said as he clung to Sasuke for dear life.

"Shhhhh. It's alright Naruto, I won't leave you," Sasuke said as he held Naruto reassuringly.

"I love you, teme," Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a peck on the lips

"I love you too, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk as he returned the peck before saying "How about breakfast?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a bright grin.

"Okay but you have to stay here, my parents may not care enough about me to notice what I do but my brother does,"

"Okay," Naruto said as he grabbed the remote on the nightstand and turned on the TV in the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke returned with a plate of waffles, bacon, banana, and a glass of orange juice. Upon entering Naruto's room, he found the blonde watching TV and playing random note patterns on his Guitar while Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon was playing on the stereo . When Naruto saw the food he immediately put Betty down and began to eat.

"Hungry much?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah," Naruto said before swallowing a mouthful of waffles. "I don't usually get to eat stuff like this,"

"Then what do you eat," Sasuke said as he sat down next to the blonde.

"Mostly just instant ramen and miso soup, or toast for breakfast. Cheep stuff,"

"What's wrong, parents going through hard times?"

As soon as Sasuke mentioned parents, the light that Naruto gave off dimmed; making the room seem darker. Naruto immediately stopped eating and right then and there, Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have asked.

"I actually don't have any parents. My mom died of cancer when I was two, and my dad died soon after; or so I'm told,"

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asked as he sat behind Naruto and put his arms around his slim waist..

"After that, I lived with my aunt Tsunade. But the legal system deemed her an unfit guardian because she lived alone. I stayed there for till I was five, then I was put into foster homes. But before I left, Tsunade gave me Betty. She said that it belonged to my dad and that one day he wanted to give it to me,"

"So why are you living alone?"

"I got fed up with all of the bullshit of moving to a new place every six months, so I got emancipated,"

"Wow. I bet that was difficult,"

"Yeah but I just used some stuff I learned from the law books at the library and that convinced the judge that I could live on my own,"

Sasuke finally realized why Naruto played music with such passion, it was because it was the only thing he had. Sasuke thought that no one else knew what it was to be alone, but he was dead wrong. Naruto had been alone all of his life just like Sasuke.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt like it was real?" Naruto asked randomly

"Why?"

"Because I had one last night,"

"Oh," Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde's neck. "Tell me about it,"

"Well I thought I was dreaming because I was in a comfy bed versus the shitty futon in my apartment, but that's not the part that made me think it was a dream,"

"What was it then?"

"I heard a bassoon playing, and it was good. Better than Orochimaru plays, but then again that's not that hard,"

Sasuke was thankful that he was behind Naruto for the ebony haired teen a look of pure dread on his face.

'If I am going to spend the rest of my life with him, then their can't be any secrets,'

Sasuke sighed before saying, "Yeah, that was me,"

"WHAT!!" Naruto exclaimed

"I started learning when I was five but I stopped,"

"Why?" Naruto asked as he turned around to face Sasuke.

"Well, as I said I started learning at five. We where visiting my auntie's house, my parents where ogling over Itachi like usual so I decided to look around the house. When I got to the attic, I found this case. My auntie found me and asked me if I knew what it was. I when I said no, she opened it and it turns out it was a bassoon. She put it together and started playing. I was entranced by how beautiful it was. She saw that I liked it and offered me to teach me to play it. In the period of two months I was playing as good as she was and she began to teach me college level music theory,"

"Wow, so why did you quit?"

"I had a recital one day, I had told my parents about it for two weeks. It was only one of two times in my life that I have been nervous. I played great; in fact I got a standing ovation. As soon as I went back stage, I could here all of the adults saying what a genius I was. I didn't care about them, I just wanted to see the look on my parents faces when they saw that I can do something that Itachi can't. Once I got all of my stuff, I went out front to wait. I saw many people file out, but none of them where my parents. I waited for four hours before I realized that they forgot about me. It turns out that Itachi's little league team won their last game of a perfect season and they went out to celebrate without me," Sasuke said on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said as he hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he lifted the blonde's head up for a kiss.

The kiss seemed to take them to another plane of existence where only the two kissing and the music of coming out of the speakers existed. At that moment, the final song Eclipse came on and the two interlocked teens seemed to melt. They became part of each other, filling the lonely voids in the others soul. For that single moment in time, the sun and the moon where as one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rushed this chapter just to get it out for you guys. I am in a good mood today because not only was it the last day of school, I found out that I made the top band and we're playing Carminia Burana (go search it on iTunes. Trust me, you've heard it). So review now please! Also check my profile because I ad AMV links for songs that I plan to use. I can't seem to find one for Billion Dollar Babies by Alice Cooper so try to find that one yourselves. Thanks 4 reading.


	8. Godzilla vs Iron Man

Guitar Heroes

Summary

Sauske is the popular brother of the most popular guy in school (i.e. Itachi) and lives in his brothers shadow at school and at home. So what does he do to get out, why he joins a certain hyperactive blonde's Rock Band. (not good at summaries)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

Ch. 7 Godzilla vs. Iron Man

(One week later. In a darkened practice room)

Two teens laid intertwined in a dark practice room. A stack chairs and instrument cases blocked any unwanted viewers from the outside hallway from seeing the suns and the moon during their metaphorical eclipse.

Sasuke's tongue forcefully, but gently, massaged Naruto's tongue as both of the teen's hands explored the others body. Naruto's hands traveled up Sasuke's black sleeveless shirt and caressed his toned chest; while Sasuke had one hand caressing his boyfriends back and the other had the blonde's locks firmly in his grasp to make sure that the kiss was **very** intimate.

"Sasuke…we…can't keep….doing this," Naruto said in between kisses.

"And why not?" Sasuke inquired.

"Because I'm supposed to be helping with sectionals right now,"

"And I'm supposed to be learning my part for Niagara Falls (1)," Sasuke said as he began to nip at Naruto's collar bone.

"Talk about a one track mind," Naruto sighed as he got up from the floor

It was the middle of June during the rookie camp for marching band. Naruto is drum major (2) so he has to help with all of the sectionals. When Sasuke told Naruto about his musical ability; Naruto begged (more like forced) Sasuke to join band. After about three days of Naruto's constant begging he gave in (anything to make his piece of the sun happy). Since bassoon isn't a marching instrument and Sasuke didn't know how to march, Tsunade put him in pit. He also auditioned for Tsunade for band placement and needless to say he got into top band. Now that Sasuke was going to be around his blonde for most of the time, he thought he would at least make it interesting. So for the past three days in a row Sasuke would find Naruto doing something that Tsunade asked him to do, corner the poor fox, and then proceeded to get him into an empty sectional room and make out for the better part of an hour.

'Just wait until band camp. He'll have 8 hours to get me alone. I'm not going to get anything done,' Naruto thought as he opened the door and proceeded to resume aiding the rookies with getting the hang of marking time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later at rehearsal for The Rookie Nine in Kiba's basement)

The bands meet in Kiba's basement after band was over. Now that Sasuke was in had joined, all of the members of the rookie nine where in marching band; Sasuke was in pit, Sakura played flute, Kiba played snare on drumline, Shino played bass clarinet, and Naruto played Trumpet and was drum major.

The band got into a circle waiting for the band meeting to start. Once everyone was seated, Naruto began the meeting.

"Alright, since the Chuunin Exam is the biggest battle of the bands in town, we need to prepare three songs for all three rounds. Suggestions?"

"I think that the first song should be Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult," Sakura suggested.

"Nah, everyone knows that song," Naruto replied

"I gotta have more cowbell," Kiba said in his Christopher Walken voice.

"How about Godzilla then?" Shino asked

"Yeah! Now for the second song," Naruto said as he put his fist under his chin.

"Well it should be a slow song but still rocks out," Kiba said

"But what song is like that?" Shino asked

"How about Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses," Sasuke said

"You're learning teme," Naruto said proudly as he gave Sasuke the 'You get to make out with me' eyes

"From the best," Sasuke said giving Naruto the 'I was going to do that anyway' eyes.

"What about the last song?" Shino asked.

"Well we can't learn three new songs in one month, so let's just do The Trooper," Sakura said

"Sure, Sasuke just has to learn the vocals," Naruto said satisfied with the songs that the band had picked.

"So let's get started," Sasuke said as he got up from one of the five bean bag chairs that the band was sitting in.

"Dude, did you hear," Kiba asked as he walked over to his Drumset

"Hear what?" Naruto asked as he tuned Betty

"Orochimaru quit the Akatsuki,"

"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison

"Yeah, he wanted to start his own band. Apparently Itachi got so pissed that he tried to cut off Orochimaru's hand,"

"Wow," Sakura said

"Not surprising," Sasuke said. Sure Itachi was normally a cool and collected person and it takes a lot to push him over the edge. But once you do, Itachi is either going to kill you or give you the greatest smack down of your life.

"So who's the new guitarist?" Naruto asked

"Some Freshman named Sasori,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(one month later, at the first round of The Chuunin Exam)

It was a hot July night. The last glimpses of twilight still lingered in the sky as the moon began to rise. In the back lot of the Forest of Death Grill at the edge of town a large stage was set up for the yearly Chuunin Exam battle of the bands. Many people gathered to see the bands play and enjoy the big party.

A total of thirteen bands had sighed up and only seven would make it to the second round and only two would go on to the final round. Everyone knew that The Akatsuki would make it to the final round so it was basically a battle royal to see who can get the other spot in the finals.

The competition started with a tribute to the memory of The Fourth Hokage; one of the four greatest players at all of Konaha, who tragically died several years ago. It was Naruto's dream to be the next Hokage, but he would have to at least win the Chuunin Exams first. To get the title of Hokage, must beat the current Hokage at a battle of the bands and win all of the annual battle of the bands; which are the Chuunin and Jounin exams and the ANBU music festival.

Naruto watched the tribute band's guitar player in awe. He was an older looking man with long white hair, red lines tattooed on either side of his face, and a wart on the left side of his face but that's not was important; he played phenomenally.

'Wow. He's probably good enough to go pro,' Naruto thought as the mystery guitarist played Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"That guy, he's so good. If only I could be that good,"

"If you keep going at it then I have no doubt that you will,"

"Easy for you to say teme. You're Mr. Learned college music theory at 5," Naruto joked

"Hn," was all Sasuke gave before he lent down to kiss his blonde when…

"Hey save it for latter you two! We go on right after them!" Kiba yelled as he ran by to get the band together.

The band finished their performance and the audience cheered. Then old man Sarutobi, the Third Hokage himself, came on to the stage and was meet with an equal amount of applause.

"Now let's get right to it. We've got thirteen bands here tonight but by the end of the night we will only have one. I don't want to wait and I know you don't want to wait so let's hear it for our first band, The Rookie Nine!"

The audience cheered as the curtain rose to reveal said band and Sarutobi walked off stage. Several girls cheered 'I love you Sasuke!' as Kiba gave a count off and Naruto and Sakura began to play the opening chords while Kiba gave a steady beet on the base drum. Then the drums came in to accompany the guitar and then Sasuke began to sing the opening lyrics.

With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound  
He pulls the spitting high tension wires down

Helpless people on a subway trains  
Scream bug-eyed as he looks in on them

He picks up a bus and he throws it back down  
As he wades through the buildings toward the center of town

Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla,  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla

Naruto then broke into the guitar solo, playing accending and decending lines with an energy that just lit up the whole stange and the whole audience got into it. Little did the blonde know, there was a white haired man in the audience wathcing him thinking

'Hnm. he does have talent and some skill, but he needs someone to help him refine it. If he could do that, then he could be greater than his father,'

As the man was thinking, the solo ended and the melody picked up again

Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla,  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla

Then Sakura came in with the bass solo Naruto sang the break down

Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Rinji news o moshiagemasu!  
Godzilla ga ginza hoomen e mukatte imasu!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!  
Daishkyu hinan shite kudasai!

'Hey, all of those Japanese lessons that the ophangedge had me take finnally paid off,' Naruto thought as the melody stared again.

Oh no, they say hes got to go  
Go go godzilla, yeah  
Oh no, there goes tokyo  
Go go godzilla, yeah

History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men  
Godzilla

History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men  
Godzilla

History shows again and again  
How nature points up the folly of men 

The band stopped playing before shouting the final 'Godzilla!' in harmony.

The audience erupted in upborious, ear shatterin apllause as the next band sighed knowing that they couldn't follow that up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(An hour latter)

All the bands had gone except for The Akatsuki. Naruto and Sasuke stood twards the back of the audience. Naruto wanted to see what the new guitarist could do, Sasuke just wanted to be alone with Naruto. The Akatsuki began to play the opeining to Iron Man by Black Sabbath.

"He's pretty good," Naruto said worried

"Don't worry, you're better," Sasuke said to comfort his blonde. Sure he wanted to have Naruto right their in the grass field behind the resteraunt and in front of everyone, but not if his ray of sun light was unhappy. Sasuke loved Naruto, and he wouldn't do annything if Naruto didn't want to (no matter how horny he was).

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said as he leaned on the raven haired teens shoulder.

"He's right, but you can be better," an unknown voice said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to.

It was none other than….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahah! I am evil. But I do it to make sure that you will read. I kinda rushed this again because I wanted to get a least one more chapter out before band starts. Updates may be slow for the rest of June but I have all of July off. Then I have 8 hour band camp for two weeks in August so updates may be slow then too. I'll give you a shiny new peso if you can guess who the mystery person is (I say peso because it's very easy to figure out and I am broke)

A/N

1) Our marching band show is Water this year. We are playing Niagra Falls by Michael Daurghty (sp?), Water Night by Eric Whitacre, and Blue Shades by Frank Ticheli. Plus we are going to the Fiesta Bowl this year (There isn't a point to me saying this, I just want to brag. Lol! I'm such a narssisistic bastard)

2) OK. For all of you non-marching band people out there, I am going to give you the low-down on all of the band lingo I use.

Marching Band 101

Drum Major- the person or persons who stands at the front of the field and counducts the band (ie waves their arms arround on the front side line)

Marking time- Bassically stepping in place to kepp time when not mariching (the tapping your foot of Marching band)

Pit- The section that plays percussion instruments that can not be marched with but are nessicary to the performance on the front side line.

Sectional rooms- rooms that the different instrument sections go into to work on parts individually and as a section. Also used for sex in college. (Not joking, my band director said so)


	9. Sweet Child O' Mine

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor), ShikaxTemari (super Minor and super tame)

LEMON! (my first one, keep this in mind if it sucks)

Ch. 8 Sweet Child O' Mine

"_He's pretty good," Naruto said worried_

"_Don't worry, you're better," Sasuke said to comfort his blonde. Sure he wanted to have Naruto right their in the grass field behind the resteraunt and in front of everyone, but not if his ray of sun light was unhappy. Sasuke loved Naruto, and he wouldn't do annything if Naruto didn't want to (no matter how horny he was)._

"_Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said as he leaned on the raven haired teens shoulder._

"_He's right, but you can be better," an unknown voice said._

_Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads to see who the voice belonged to. _

_It was none other than…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guitarist from the tribute band. Needless to say, Naruto was starstruck.

"Hey kid are you still alive?" the man asked while waving his hand.

"Um, yeah…uh…sorry Mr. Guitarist-dude. Name Uzumaki Naruto my,"

"Uh. Yeah," the man said looking confused.

"Forgive the dobe here. He doesn't have much going on upstairs, but he's just so cute," Sasuke said as he pinched Naruo's tan cheek.

Naruto slapped the hand away before shouting "Don't call me that teme! And I am not cute. Wait, arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"

"Hehehe, well I have to say kid you're the last person I would choose to tutor from first impressions; but I know from seeing you play that you have remarkable skill and talent," the man said

"Well thanks I…wait! Did you say tutor?" Naruto asked

"That's right kid," the man said

"WOW! Thanks um…uh,"

"Name's Jirya, meet me at the hot springs at 3:00 on Wedensday,"

"Okay! Wow! I'm this much closer to becoming the next Hokage," Naruto said with excitement.

"Now look what you did! He's all hyper," Sasuke said.

"Not my problem," Jirya said as he walked away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(an hour later, at the announcement of the finalists. The band has already played The Trooper and it was great.)

"Now it's time to turn seven into two," Sarutobi said standing center stage.The audience was on pins and needles, wanting to know who was going to be in the finals (other than the Akatsuki)

"The judges have made their decisions based on accuratcy, level of difficulty and skill, and crowd appeal. Our first finalist is, The Akatsuki!"

The audience cheered and several girls shouted "Marry me Itachi-kun". Naruto was on the verge of a nervoious breakdown. He grabed Sasuke's hand for comfort; even though he wouldn't admit it, he was nervious also. Not for the band, he was worried how Naruto would react if they didn't get in.

Once the applause died down Sarutobi announced the other band.

"And our second finalist, who will be joining The Akatsuki in the finals is…"

Sasuke felt like Naruto was about to break his hand.

"…The Rookie Nine!"

The audience practicaly exploded with cheers and applause. Everyone wanted to see them go against The Akatsuki. Naruto gave Sasuke a huge bear hug, lifting him off of the ground.

'I didn't know Naruto was this strong,' Sasuke thought as he was shaken violently before being put down.

"Come on we have to get ready!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and practically dragged him backstage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both bands gathered backstage to get all of their equpment back on stage and pluged in. Sasuke set the mic stand at center stage and looked over at his blonde. Despite the joy that he had earlier, Naruto now had a look of worry on his face. Sasuke decided to go comfort the worried blonde. The ebony haired teen wrapped his arms arround Naruto's waist like he usually does but instead of trying to make out with the blonde he simpaly said…

"No matter what happens, I will never stop loving you,"

Naruto was immedatly comforted by Sasuke's words. Worry and anxieity where replaced by confedence and happyness. It was strange; Neji had allways told him that, but somehow it ment more to Naruto when Sasuke said it.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked with confidence

"You know it!" Kiba exclamed; barely audible due to the loud cheers that came from the excited crowd as the curian lifted to reveal the band.

Kiba gave a count off on the cymbol and Naruto began to play the opening riff for Sweet Child O' Mine. Soon Sakura and Shino came in with the counter melody. The audience immedatly pulled out their lighters or cell phones and lifted them up. The stage glowed with enegy as the intro ended and Sasuke came in with the Chorus.

_He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who nearly missed the next note because he was thinking 'Wait, is Sasuke singing it wrong? I thought it was _**she's**__ got a smile_,' but regardless, Naruto kept playing

_Now and then when I see his face  
He takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
_

_Oh, Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, Sweet love of mine_

Sasuke again looked at Naruto and winked at him as said blonde played the mini Guitar solo.

'Didn't he sing it wrong again? And why did he wink a…oh my god,' Naruto thought as he finally figured out why Sasuke sang it wrong; it was because that's what Sasuke feels about him. Tears of happiness almost spilled over before Naruto realized that he still had to play.

Apparently the audience didn't care or didn't notice that the raven haired teen sang the song wrong because their where many fangirls shouting "We love you Sasuke" as he began to sing the next verse, catching quick glances of Naruto every few seconds.

_He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
His hair reminds me _

_of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
_  
_Oh, Sweet child o' mine  
Oh, oh, oh, Sweet love of mine_

The song went to a another level when Naruto began to play the guitar solo, strumming each note with the intensity of the sun; fueled by the unconditional love that he had for Sasuke. With energy building up until it exploded and the breakdown started. Naruto played a few notes here and there and Sasuke repeated

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

Until the tension built up again into the outro, Naruto was on his knees playing the final eruption of sound followed by descending notes to the final chord.

The audience stood up and cheered for a solid ten minuets in recognition of the insanely great performance. Sasuke's black eyes meet Naruto's blue ones; neither of them had to speak because their eyes said it all. I love you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the band left the stage and the audience calmed down, The Akatsuki came on stage. They got into their positions and began to play Paranoid by Black Sabbath. As the leader began to sing the chorus, Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke, who was in the front row. Sasuke was creped out, not because Itachi didn't break eye contact through the entire song; it was the look in Itachi's eyes. They almost look like they where saying 'Help me'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After both bands played they came onto the stage while judges deliberated. They came to a decision after about ten minuets. As Sarutobi came to center stage, Naruto once again grabbed Sasuke's hand out of nervousness.

"Many incredibly talented bands played here tonight, am I right?" Sarutobi asked

The audience cheered in response.

"But I am afraid that only one of the two bands behind me can be the winner and the judges have made their decision,"

Sarutobi opened up the envelope in his hands while spot lights where put on both bands.

"And the winner is…"

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand three times to say 'I love you'. Naruto replied by squeezing four times to say 'I love you too'.

"…The Rookie Nine!"

The audience erupted in an explosion of applause and cheering as said band shouted in excitement, giving each other a big group hug. Sarutobi came over and presented them with the 1st place trophy, which was a fairly decent size. Then the band walked over to the other side of the stage to shake hands with The Akatsuki as a sign of good sportsmanship.

"Good job little brother," Itachi said to Sasuke

"You too, big brother," Sasuke replied

"Oh by the way," Itachi said as Sasuke walked away

"What?" Sasuke asked

"If you two are going to make out, lock your door,"

"I will," Sasuke said with a small grin on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later, in Sasuke's room)

Sasuke opened the door to his room and let Naruto walk in. It looked just like the guest room he stayed in a while back except it was a little bigger and the walls where black with red outlined dragons. The TV had a Playstation 2, Xbox 360, and a Wii connected to it.

"Now where were we?" Sasuke asked as he began to kiss Naruto.

"Right about here," Naruto said as he and Sasuke fell onto the bed and deepened the kiss. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Naruto willingly obliged, letting Sasuke's tongue dominate his mouth.

'That's weird. He usually fights a little bit before giving in,' Sasuke thought as he broke the kiss for air.

Naruto then came back in for another kiss, again letting Sasuke be dominant.

'Is he letting me be the sem…nah! Naruto is too proud to do that. Well let's see,' Sasuke thought as his hands went under Naruto's shirt and began to play with one of the blondes nipples. After a while he began to lift Naruto's shirt up and over his head, not breaking the kiss. When Sasuke then began to unzip the blonde's shorts and pull them down, Naruto arched his hips up to aid in their removal.

'Oh my god he is letting be the seme,'

Sasuke abruptly broke the kiss, leaving Naruto with a bewildered look on his face.

"What's up?" the blonde teen asked

"You're being submissive tonight. I'd thought that you would fight a little bit before you accepted your inevitable fate as the uke," Sasuke said

"Well if it where anyone else yes. But I am willing to with you because I know that you love and will respect me,"

Sasuke was a little surprised by this. He knew that Naruto loved him, but he thought that he would put his pride first. But then again what Naruto said was true. Even though he may call him dobe, he still respects his feelings and limits.

"I love you, dobe,"

"I love you too, teme. But you have to do something for me,"

"And what would that be," Sasuke asked with a smirk

"Take you're god damn clothes off and fuck me already!"

Sasuke immediately obliged, taking off his black AC/DC shirt (Sasuke bought some band T-shirts in the time skip. Now back to the lovemaking already in progress), then his studded belt and jeans; leaving only his black boxers. He took a moment to look at his ray of light, just laying there on his bed in nothing but orange boxers. Sasuke leaned down gave Naruto a short kiss before moving down to nip and suck at the blonde's jaw line. Once he got a moan of pleasure out of his boyfriend, he moved lower to the collar bone and neck; nipping and sucking at the smooth, tanned skin. He continued to move down his chest, stopping momentarily at the nipples to lick and nibble on them. This earned a rather loud moan of pleasure from Naruto. Satisfied with his work, Sasuke decided to give Naruto what he wanted. The ebony haired teen moved down the naval, past the bellybutton where he noticed that Naruto had a tattoo of some kind; Sasuke found it extremely sexy and traced the tattoo with his tongue. Sasuke then resumed his trip downwards until he reached the, rather large, bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"Tell me what you want Naruto," Sasuke said

"Damn it Sasuke!"

"Is this what you want," Sasuke said as he put his mouth around the clothed bulge and blew warm air.

"Oh god…nggh,"

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"Yes!" Naruto said impatiently

"Yes what,"

"Yes that's what I want Sasuke. I want you to suck my dick, and then I want you to fuck my tight virgin ass so hard that I'm sneezing cum tomorrow!"

"As you wish," Sasuke said as he grabbed the waistband of Naruto's boxers with his teeth and took them off in one fell swoop, reveling his, rather large, manhood.

'So it is true what they say about rock stars,' Sasuke thought as Naruto's hands covered in response to the cool air hitting is hot member.

"Don't worry Naruto, you don't have **anything** to be embarrassed about," Sasuke said as he moved Naruto's hands and positioned his head above Naruto's large member.

Sasuke looked at Naruto to ask if he was ready. Naruto nodded in response and Sasuke took the head into his mouth. Naruto shuttered in pleasure as he felt Sasuke's wet mouth on his shaft Sasuke took in more and more in until he got as much as he could in; almost all of it. Sasuke began to move up and down Naruto's length, using his tongue to play with the head when he came up. Naruto's hips began thrusting upwards in pleasure, wanting more. Sasuke obliged by humming and Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Sasuke, I'm…I'm gonna cum,"

Sasuke took his mouth off of Naruto's length and put three fingers to the blonde's mouth.

"Suck,"

Naruto obeyed and began to coat the fingers in saliva. Once Sasuke was satisfied he took the fingers out and flipped Naruto over.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked

"Hn," was all Naruto could muster

Sasuke pushed one finger in. Naruto squirmed a bit but then calmed down as he got used to the feeling. Sasuke started pushing in and out before adding another finger in. Naruto grunted in pain at first but soon began to moan in pleasure, at which point Sasuke began to make scissoring motions before adding a third finger. Sasuke then bent his fingers, looking for a special spot until…

"Oh god!"

…he found Naruto's prostate. Sasuke then took the fingers out and took his boxers off before positioning himself at Naruto's, now stretched entrance.

"Wait I almost forgot something," Sasuke said as he ran to he adoring bathroom and came out with a condom.

"Thanks," Naruto said

"You're welcome, and we are both getting tested so that I never have to use one of these again,"

After the condom was on, Sasuke resumed his previous actions by positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. He then looked at Naruto, who gave a slight nod. Sasuke slowly pushed the head of his member into Naruto's entrance, making sure not to hurt him. Once the blonde stopped gritting in pain, Sasuke pushed all the way in; hitting Naruto's prostate once inside.

"Oh god Sasuke! Do that again,"

"What's the magic word?" Sasuke asked

"Please fuck me Sasuke," Naruto demanded

"Hn"

Sasuke moved back, almost pulling out, and back in; hitting Naruto's prostate. He kept doing this slowly, making Naruto moan in pleasure every time. Sasuke increased his pace faster, and faster, and faster until he felt his own climax near. He then grabbed onto Naruto's erect member and began pumping in sync with his thrusts.

"SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed as he came all over himself and the bed sheets.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke exclaimed as he came shortly after Naruto. Sasuke the fell over next to his lover, coated in a fine glaze of sweat. After his member became flaccid, he pulled out and took the soiled condom off.

After Sasuke threw the soiled condom away, he then reached over and pulled his lover into a cocoon of warmth, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling the black comforter over them.

"I love you Sasuke,"

"I love you too Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned the light of and drifted of to sleep with the sun in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! My first lemon! I hope it didn't suck but tell me if it did cause I don't want to write crap. Now review so I don't write crap (and so I'll have something to read when I check my e-mail)


	10. Somebody to Love

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch 9 Somebody to Love

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto both got tested for every STD possible; thankfully neither of them had any. To celebrate, they had dinner together. Then the two lovers went to Sasuke's house and watched Saw. Sasuke, being the protective and dominant seme that he is, was clinging to Naruto for dear life when Amanda had to get the key out of the body. Naruto, being the loving and submissive uke that he is, began to make out with a frightened Sasuke. This lead to the teens having sex in the middle of the movie, and again while Dr. Gordon was cutting off his own foot.

The next morning Naruto woke up on the floor of Sasuke's bedroom, and in Sasuke's arms (naked I might add). The blonde tried to find his discarded clothes but decided to just borrow Sasuke's and take a shower. As Naruto was rinsing off the body wash, a pair of pale arms wrapped around him and pulled the blonde into a loving embrace.

"Good morning, teme," Naruto said as warm water beat down onto the two lovers.

"Good morning, dobe," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's cheek

The innocent peck on the cheek however, turned into passionate kisses that eventually lead to the teens having sex in the shower.

"Ok we need to learn some self-control," Naruto said as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"That may be hard for me. You're just so hot," Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his blonde, hoping for at least one more shot.

"Well I'm flattered, but I have to go to a Trumpet sectional today at 1:00," Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom and into Sasuke's walk-in closet. They woke up at 8:45; it was now 12:15.

Naruto walked out in white Element T-shirt that was too big for him and a pair of baggy black cargo shorts.

'Oh god is he hot! Every time I look at him I think of how much I love him and just want to make him beg me to let him cum,' Sasuke thought as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Let's go now, I wanna get some lunch before we get there," Naruto said as he walked passed Sasuke.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pulled his red mustang into a parking spot by the band hallway door at the back of the school. It was a mid July afternoon and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Whenever there was a cloudless day, Sasuke would look at the sky and be reminded of Naruto's eyes that where clearer and bluer than the sky it self.

Naruto walked into the band hallway with a Wendy's bag and a coke in his hands. The sectional was at 1:00, which meant be there at 12:45. Both Sasuke and Naruto walked into the band room to find that Sai, the melophone section leader, and Gaara, the other Trumpet section leader, where setting up stands in an arc.

"Hey Sai, Gaara," Naruto said as he pulled up a chair and began to eat his spicy chicken sandwich.

"Hey he who shall not be laid," Sai said in a monotone voice

"For your information…" Sasuke said until he was cut of by Naruto slapping a hand over his mouth.

"SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What where you about to say Uchiha," Sai asked curiously

"Oh nothing," Sasuke said; grinning at Naruto, who had a fry in his mouth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(half an hour later)

The sectional was going great. Everyone had the opener, Niagara Falls, memorized.

"Okay, great job everyone. Start working on Water Night. I'll be right back," Naruto said as he ran out of the band room doing the pee dance.

Sasuke closed the copy of Oliver Twist he was reading and followed Naruto out of the band room.

Naruto sprinted to the bathroom stood at the nearest urinal to relive himself. As he was washing his hands, Sasuke came in with a devilish grin on his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke crushed his lips onto his lover's.

Naruto quickly gave in. Secretly, he had wanted Sasuke all day. Sasuke forced his tongue in and began to explore every centimeter of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke then moved back, and locked the door. He then pulled Naruto's shirt off along with his. Naruto then latched onto one of Sasuke's nipples, earning a moan of pleasure from the ebony haired teen. Sasuke then began to grind their hips together, causing their clothed erections to rub against each other.

"Ohhhh! Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he began to return Sasuke's pelvic movements.

The grinding continued, building up tension until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. The blonde quickly stopped the grinding abruptly.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Fuck me Sasuke," Naruto demanded.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Naruto's shorts and boxers down in one fell swoop; exposing Naruto's tan backside that Sasuke had desired for the past two hours. The raven haired teen then pulled his shorts and boxers down and put his fingers to Naruto's lips. Said blonde put the fingers in his mouth and once they where coated in saliva, Sasuke pulled them out and plunged one finger into Naruto's entrance. The pale teen didn't have to stretch the muscle much; he just had to get it lubricated. Once this was done, he the blonde against the wall and looked at him to make sure he was ready. When Naruto nodded, Sasuke forcefully pushed his shaft into Naruto until he was down to the hilt. Naruto cringed in pain for a short while but soon moaned in pleasure as Sasuke began to hit his prostate dead on. The two teens both felt as though they where melting together, filling in the gaps within the others souls. They felt nothing but pleasure and unconditional love for one another as they made love in the boy's bathroom. Sasuke was seeing flashes of white as he felt his climax near. He then grabbed Naruto's erect member and began pumping as fast as he could. Naruto's moans of pleasure quickened as he climaxed and came all over the wall and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him and lost all trace of coherent thought as he climaxed deep within Naruto.

Sasuke pulled his flaccid member out of Naruto and leaned against the wall as he regained his composure. Once this was done, both teens put their clothes on and Sasuke washed his hands.

"I'll go out first," Naruto said as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

"I love you," Sasuke said

"I love you too," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last half of the sectional was rather uneventful and went rather well; despite Naruto cringing whenever the Trumpets and Melos played an out of tune major second chord (1).

After the sectional was over, Sasuke and Naruto drove over to Kiba's house for a band meeting and rehearsal. Once all five members where gathered in Kiba's basement, the band mates began to discuss what songs to play for the upcoming Jounin exams.

"Well we have 6 weeks to get ready," Kiba said

"And we need to up the difficulty for extra points," Shino said

"And It's only one song," Naruto said

"Well I have no idea," Sakura said

"I think we need to wait and see what Jiraya can teach Naruto," Sasuke said

"Agreed," Shino said

"I say we meet here in two weeks and see what Naruto has learned, all in favor," Kiba said

"Aye," the band said in unison while raising their hands.

"Good, see y'all in two weeks," Kiba said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(later that night)

The two teens where currently in Sasuke's room watching a documentary about the Monterey Pop Festival on VH1; Naruto laying in-between Sasuke's legs and resting is head on his firm chest. Naruto was mouthing the words to Somebody to Love by The Jefferson Airplane when footage from their performance came on. And as Naruto mouthed the words, they both thought the same thing…

'I'm glad I've found somebody to love,'

Sasuke then leaned down to plant a kiss on Naruto's whiskered cheek, making said blonde smile and nuzzle against Sasuke's chest.

Naruto then got up to go to the bathroom, making Sasuke pout slightly from the loss of contact from the sun kissed teen. When Naruto came back in he noticed something sticking out from under the bed. The blonde walked over to pick it up and found that it was a notebook with notation paper in it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Just something that I did when before I quit music," Sasuke replied

Naruto opened the cover to reveal a handwritten score for a piece of music. The title read 'An Avenger's Symphony' and the first movement was entitled 'Chidori'. Naruto began to read the different parts of the score while imagining what it would sound like in his head. It opened with a 'clap' from the vibraslap and then the flutes and clarinets came in with sixteenth note triplets that sounded like chirping birds. Naruto didn't need to look further to know that this was a good piece of music but he did anyway. He kept flipping the pages until he got to a blank page.

"Where's the second movement?"

"It's like I said. I stopped doing music after the day my parents forgot about me," Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well you should finish it. It's really good!" Naruto said

"You're just saying that,"

"No I'm serious!" Naruto said as he got back on the bed and handed Sasuke the notebook.

Sasuke looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. The ebony haired teen could tell that the blonde was telling the truth. Naruto's eyes seemed to glow with honesty and love towards his dark eyed lover. At the same time, Naruto looked deeply into Sasuke's eyes. When he looked into them the first time they meet, they where cold and emotionless. Now they held a comforting warmth and protectiveness that made Naruto fall into Sasuke's arms; completely trusting him with every fiber of his being. Sasuke gently stoked Naruto's hair as the blonde fell asleep in his arms. Once Sasuke noticed this, he stopped and looked at the book that contained a memento of Sasuke's lonely past.

'I'll finish this for you Naruto, but what should I make the second movement about?' Sasuke thought, looking at the sleeping blonde in his arms. Then he was hit with inspiration. And thanks to a bit of serendipity, he opened to a blank page and wrote the title to the second movement.

'Rasengan'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chap 9. Sorry that this is short but I wanted to get this part out of the way before I get to the Jounin exams. From there I will skip right to ANBU, which will be in October in the universe of the story. Then skip all the way to Carnegie hall in the spring. From there, I'll put in a plot twist and resolve it thus ending the story. Expect 4 to 7 more chaps until the end.

A/N

1. And trust me. I in Eric Whitacre's music, there's a lot of them.


	11. Billion Dollar Babies part 1

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Over 5000 hits! Thanks to everyone who read. Remember, if you want to hear any of the songs then go to my profile. I have youtube links to the songs posted.

Ch.10 Billion Dollar Babies pt. 1

The next day, Naruto awoke to see Sasuke at his desk writing something down. The blonde then got up with a yawn, getting his lover's attention.

"Good morning dobe," Sasuke said

"Good morning to you too, teme," Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then walked over to where his boyfriend was and asked "Whatcha workin' on?"

"The second movement," Sasuke said as continued to write.

"Oooh, let me see!" Naruto said

"No! Not till it's done," Sasuke said

"Awwww! Stop being so mean Sasuke-teme,"

"I will once you stop being so cute,"

"But that's impossible," Naruto said as he tried to grab the notebook out of Sasuke's hands.

"I know," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto immediately opened his mouth to let Sasuke's tongue explore every millimeter of it.

"So when can I see it?" Naruto said; still close to Sasuke.

"When it's finished, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"When did you go to bed last night?" Naruto asked as he flipped the TV onto comedy central.

"I didn't, I worked on the second movement all night," Sasuke said as he joined Naruto on the bed.

"That's not good for you," Naruto said

"I know but I can't help it. Mild insomnia runs in the family. It only happens to me every couple of months,"

"Well that's good," Naruto said as he resumed watching The Daily Show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks passed uneventfully. Naruto began his lessons with Jiraiya; and found out that he was an ever bigger pervert than Kakashi. To put it in laymen's terms, the reason they had their lessons by the hot springs is so that Jiraiya could look into the women's hot spring.

"Why the hell are you peeping for ya pervy guitar sage? Didn't you learn to just look at boobs in the privacy of your own home like everyone else?" Naruto exclaimed.

"What are you gay?" Jiraiya asked.

"As a matter of fact, YES!"

"Oh, sorry. But anyway, it's not peeping. I'm doing research,"

"Research for what?"

"Well as you probably know, being a musician without a recoding contract doesn't pay much. So I do a little writing on the side," Jiraiya said.

"Whatever, are you going to tutor me or not?" the blonde asked.

"As much as it pains me, yes I will. But keep in mind that I'm only doing this because you have the potential to be better than the 4th Hokage," The white haired man in the Pink Floyd T-shirt said.

"And how would you know that?" the teen inquired

"Because I was his teacher, now shut the hell up and let's get started," Jiraiya said.

He didn't need to learn much, Jiraiya just helped him refine his technique. This proved to make a world of difference, as Naruto was now able to play complex riffs with greater ease.

Sasuke continued to write his symphony. He would spend most of the day writing only to have one or two lines for all the parts. Sasuke was being more meticulous with this due to the fact that he was writing it for his lover. Uchihas where know for being perfectionists, but Sasuke was taking perfection to a new level. If even doubted it for a millisecond, he threw it out and started over. By the end of the two weeks, he had written over 10 different versions of Rasengan; none of which he kept. He wanted the music to express how he felt whenever he was with Naruto, but at the same time he wanted the movement to embody his own unique personality; like the first movement did for Sasuke.

Kiba and Sakura practiced together every day so that they may be as good a duo as Itachi and Kisame; and are currently dating.

Shino stopped going to Kiba's house because Kiba was always making out with Sakura.

Iruka became worried that Naruto may be having sex with Sasuke, but would quickly forget when Kakashi would grope him; except for one night when Iruka noticed something about Naruto when they where eating ramen. Once Iruka came home he flopped onto the couch next to Kakashi, who was reading his "romance" novel, and flipped on the TV. When the sliver haired man noticed his lover was distracted, he began his nightly routine; grope Iruka, Iruka gets mad, Kakashi makes out with Iruka, Iruka gets madder, Kakashi begins to grope Iruka again, Iruka (tries) to ignore him but gives in, they go to bedroom and have sex. Needless to say, Kakashi is one horny son-of-bitch.

"Stop it Kakashi," Iruka said as he was watching Family Guy on Adult Swim.

"What's wrong Iru-chan? Usually you're the one that's begging for sex,"

"First of all, that was only that one time when you where gone for a month after your Dad died. And secondly, I'm just not in the mood tonight okay,"

"Since when are you not in the mood?" Kakashi asked, earning him a rather hard punch in the shoulder.

"That hurt Iru-chan. I was just trying to find out why you're worried about Naruto,"

"How did you know I was worried about Naruto?" Iruka asked as he looked at the scarecrow (1).

"You're always like this whenever you're worried about him," Kakashi replied

"Well we where having ramen like we do every month, but I noticed that he had…" Iruka began

"A what?" Kakashi asked.

"A um, well you know," Iruka said pointing at his neck.

"No I don't know Iruka. You know I suck at charades," Kakashi said.

"A _mphhh_key," Iruka mumbled as if embarrassed

"Just say it already,"

"A HICKEY!" Iruka exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh. Why is that a big deal?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, I'm worried that Naruto and Sasuke might be…" Iruka said, pausing to make sure that no one was listening before whispering "_having sex_".

"_Sigh_. Why is everyone except for the teenagers afraid to say the word 'sex'? Listen, Sasuke is smart. I know he wouldn't have unprotected sex Naruto unless both of them where tested for every STD possible," Kakashi said.

"If you say so; it's just that Naruto is the son I'll never have and he's growing up so fast," Iruka said

"Somehow I get the feeling that he'll never outgrow his monthly ramen date with his favorite teacher," Kakashi said

"Yeah, your right," Iruka said before laying his head on his lovers shoulder and saying "Thanks 'shi-chan,"

"Anything for you, Iru-chan," Kakashi said as pulled Iruka into his arms and leaned against the arm of the couch; acting as a pillow for his lover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(at Kiba's house. After the two weeks are up)

"So Naruto, what did the guy teach you?" Kiba asked as he sat on to one of the five bean bag chairs in the basement; his had Dalmatian spots on it.

"For your information this 'guy' as you call him, was the teacher of the 4th Hokage!" Naruto said as he sat in his chair, that orange foxes on it.

"WOW! You serious!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat in her boxing glove designed beanbag chair.

"He is. I came to a few of Naruto's lessons since you two couldn't stay off each other," Shino said as he pointed at Sakura and Kiba from his bean bag chair that had a beetle design.

Sasuke had a look of bewilderment as he sat in his bean bag chair that had birds on it (2).

"You two are going out?" Naruto asked before Sasuke could.

"Yeah," Kiba said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why am I the last to know these things?" Sasuke asked

"Ditto," Naruto said

"Maybe it's because you two can't off of each other either," Shino said.

Kiba and Sakura laughed hysterically, Naruto was as red as a tomato, Sasuke smiled imagined that Shino was a bug and he was squishing Shino's guts out with his foot.

"Anyway, lets decide on a song," Kiba said as he regained his composure.

"Let's do Billion Dollar Babies," Sakura suggested.

"That may be too complicated. It requires two vocalists," Shino said

"That's all the more reason to do it. You said it yourself. We need to play something more complicated for more points" Sakura said.

"I agree with Sakura. Besides it's not like I can't sing," Naruto said.

"So then, all in favor of Billion Dollar Babies," Kiba said

"Aye," everyone but Shino said.

"All opposed," Kiba said

"Nay," Shino said.

The band now had to convince Shino that they could do Billion Dollar Babies. When The Rookie Nine first formed, they all made a pact that said that they weren't going to anything unless everyone agreed with it as a sign of solidarity. So two hours, three jam sessions, and a few speeches later, they took the votes again.

"So let's do this again. All in favor," Kiba asked

"Aye," everyone said

"All opposed,"

Silence.

"Good, let's get to work," Kiba said as the band got up and went to the practice area in the basement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a month later)

On a warm August night, a large stage was set up at the Great Stone Faces Park and the Jounin exams where well underway. The sun had set, leaving streaks of blue, orange, and a hint of maroon in the sky. There where 20 bands performing, 16 had gone; each playing only one song. The Akatsuki played The Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold on the stage, The Rookie Nine was on deck, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Naruto sat backstage alone, crying.

'Sasuke, why did it have to end like that,'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFHANGER! (dodges rocks and gunfire from readers). Sorry again for the short chap. I had to divide it up into two parts because there was just too much that had to be covered in one chap. So review please!

A/N

1. In case you don't know, Kakashi means Scarecrow in Japanese.

2. I know that no one is going to get the significance of this. The birds are not only a reference to Sasuke's Chidori; but they also refer to Neji's caged bird speech in the Chunin exams since that used to be his chair when he was in the band.


	12. Billion Dollar Babies part 2

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch. 11 Billion Dollar Babies pt. 2

_On a warm August night, a large stage was set up at the Great Stone Faces Park and the Jounin exams where well underway. The sun had set, leaving streaks of blue, orange, and a hint of maroon in the sky. There where 20 bands performing, 16 had gone; each playing only one song. The Akatsuki played __The Beast and the Harlot__ by Avenged Sevenfold on the stage, The Rookie Nine was on deck, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Naruto sat backstage alone, crying. _

'_Sasuke, why did it have to end like that,' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(flashback to one week ago. In Sasuke's room)

Two teens laid on the king size bed, holding each other close as they bathed in the afterglow of sex. The blonde teen nuzzled the pale skinned teen's neck as he fell asleep.

"I love you Sasuke," the blonde said

"I love you too Naruto," the raven haired teen said.

It was the perfect ending to a great day. It was the last day of band camp and the marching band actually had all of there show on the field. Sasuke had finished the second movement of his symphony. He knew that it was perfect because as he lay there with Naruto in his arms, in his head he thought of the second movement. Sasuke had finally written ode to his lover. Feeling that he too was about to drift off to sleep, he pulled the black comforter up over their bodies and kissed Naruto whiskered cheek.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked

"Dobe, of course I do. I love you with every fiber of my being. Why would you ask something so obvious?" Sasuke asked

"Because I want to tell people about us," Naruto said.

Sasuke remained silent for several moments; digesting what Naruto had said. He then replied with a stern "No,"

"What?" a surprised Naruto asked.

"I said no. I don't want people to know about us," Sasuke said

"Why?" Naruto asked as he sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"Because I said so. Now go to bed," Sasuke said.

"No Sasuke. Tell me why you don't want to tell people about our love?"

"Because I said so," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Bullshit! You said that you loved me,"

"I do,"

"Oh so you love me enough to have sex with me but not enough to tell people that you love me,"

"Just be a good uke and come to bed Naru-," Sasuke said before he was punched in the check by Naruto; knocking Sasuke off of the bed.

"Get out," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said

"GET OUT!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto then put on his clothes, grabbed his Guitar, and walked out the door; holding back tears the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sasuke didn't show up for band rehearsal.

"Where the hell is he? We need him for the second vocal part cuz Shino here can't sing to save his ass," Kiba said.

"Naruto, did something happen between you and Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes," Naruto simply said as he put his Guitar away.

"Why are you putting your Guitar away?" she asked

"Because Sasuke isn't coming," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" the pink haired girl persisted.

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone about us and Sasuke said no and we both said some hurtful things to each other. And now I feel like shit because I did some things that I regret," Naruto said.

An eerie silence fell over the basement due to the fact that none of the band members knew what to say.

"I'll see you guys at the gig," Naruto said as he walked out of the basement.

"Wait! Naruto, do you want to stay here tonight?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Naruto said in a monotoned voice as he walked up the stairs.

Everyone knew why Kiba asked Naruto to stay at his house. There was an incident that happened when Naruto was in seventh grade. He really didn't have any friends except for Kiba and Sakura. He was living with an abusive foster parent that apparently threatened to kill him if he told the adoption agency about any of it. He was being made fun of practically every second of everyday. The kid could seem to catch a break. Normally, Naruto isn't the kind of person who would let that get to him; but with the added paranoia of wondering if you're going to go home to a warm meal or a savage beating. He was on a downward spiral; wearing down as the days went on. Naruto felt trapped in his own life, and needed a way out. With paranoia clouding his logic he did the only thing that he thought could do. He tried to kill himself.

It shocked everyone when it happened. No matter what people said to him, Naruto would just smile and keep going. No one realized that the smile was just a mask to hide the ugly face of the pain he was enduring. He spent three weeks in the hospital; luckily Kiba came to his house to work on a project right as he cut his wrists. When Naruto didn't come downstairs when Kiba called him, Kiba searched for him. Kiba eventually came to the bathroom and noticed that something was coming from under the door; a liquid that was dark crimson that was unique to one thing. Blood.

Kiba immediately busted the door open to find a gruesome sight that caused him to empty the contents of his stomach. On the white linoleum tiles lay Naruto; deathly pale and laying in a pool of his own blood. On one arm the word had the word 'Ugly' slashed into it, and the other had a deep cut down it. Kiba quickly pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"911 state your emergency," the voice of the female operator said.

"My friend! He tried to kill himself!" Kiba said hysterically; tears rolling down his face.

"Where are you at?"

"12 Knollbrook court," Kiba said franticly.

"An ambulance is on its way. Now how did he try to kill himself?" the operator said in a calming voice.

"He…cut…his wrists," Kiba said while sobbing.

Just then the ambulance arrived and came in the door.

"Up here!" Kiba yelled as he heard the EMTs come in.

"Shizune call the hospital and get a blood transfusion ready!" one of the EMTs said as he saw the bathroom that Naruto was in.

As one of them put Naruto onto a stretcher and wheeled him out the door, another one said…

"Don't worry; you called in a nick of time. Any later and we would have been too late. But he should be fine,"

"Thank…you," Kiba said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Come on, we'll take you to the hospital so there's someone waiting for him,"

"Okay," the thirteen year old said.

Once Kiba got there, it was 12 hours of waiting on pins and needles. Kiba called his mom and told here that he was here and about what happened. She told him that she would bring him some dinner and keep him company. He then called Sakura and told here what happened. She was silent for a few seconds before she started crying. Kiba then called, even thought it was partially his fault this happened, Naruto's adoptive father.

Kiba, his mom, and Sakura all sat together and prayed to god, Buddha, Allah, or whatever the hell ran the universe. They prayed that Naruto would live; while his adoptive father asked what happened and then said he was going to the strip club.

After about 4 hours, the doctor came out said that Naruto's condition had stabilized. Then he said that he was on blood transfusions to replace the blood he lost, which was almost all of it. Then after another 2 hours the nurse said that they could come into his room, but they had to be quiet because he was resting.

No one wanted that to happen again. So Naruto made a case to the state to have him emancipated. He represented himself and his request was granted. Naruto became a legal adult at the age of thirteen. Iruka had been wanting to adopt him ever since he first meet him back when he taught third grade, but the adoption agency deemed him an 'unfit' parent when they found out that he was in a relationship with another man. So ever since that day; Kiba, Iruka, Sakura, and even Kakashi became Naruto's family. And they all agreed that should he ever become depressed like that again, they wouldn't let him be alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week later)

On a warm August night, a large stage was set up at the Great Stone Faces Park and the Jounin exams where well underway. The sun had set, leaving streaks of blue, orange, and a hint of maroon in the sky. There where 20 bands performing, 16 had gone; each playing only one song. The Akatsuki played The Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold on the stage, The Rookie Nine was on deck, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Naruto sat backstage alone, crying.

'Sasuke, why did it have to end like that,' Naruto thought as tears rolled down his face.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" Sakura asked as he handed him a tissue.

"Yeah, well just wing it," Naruto said as he wiped his tears away.

"Like we always do," Kiba said as he walked up.

"Yeah," Naruto said

The Akatsuki finished there set and got a huge wave of cheers and applause from the spectators. The Rookie Nine got in place to walk on stage as Sarutobi announced them on.

"Now, our next band is quite the rising star. They where the winner of the Chunin Exams; and their guitarist is the newest student of Jiraiya, who was the teacher of the late fourth Hokage. Make some noise for The Rookie Nine,"

The band walked on stage as the audience erupted in an explosion of applause and cheers. Oh yeah, they where the band that everyone had come to see. Too bad they where missing their lead vocalist. Naruto walked to the center stage with his wireless mic clipped to his Rage Against the Machine T-shirt. Kiba began to play the opening drum rhythm. Then Naruto came in with the guitar line followed by Shino who was in harmony. Then Sakura came in with the bass part and the descending line that lead into the guitar feature. The first vocal part was about to come and Naruto was nervous, but he channeled all of that energy into the performance.

_Billion dollar baby  
Rubber little lady, slicker than a weasel  
Grimy as an alley  
Loves me like no other lover_

Naruto was about to sing the second part when suddenly, a different voice came through the speakers.

_Billion dollar baby  
Rubber little monster, baby, I adore you  
Man or woman living couldnt love me like you, baby_

It was Sasuke. Naruto was in pure shock, but luckaly he remembered to go into the vocal duet while Shino played short chords.

_We go dancing nighty in the attic  
While the moon is rising in the sky_

One sang the line while the other spoke it in seemingly random places until they ended together and Naruto and Shino played a lick in harmony. Then Naruto and Sasuke continued the vocal duet.

_If Im too rough, tell me  
Im so scared your little head will come off in my hands_

Naruto played a mini solo before Sakura and Shino played an acending line that lead into the melody from the beging. Sasuke then let out a rock and roll shreak, then Naruto and Shino began there Guitar solos. Shino played the first one that was longer but less complicated, and Naruto played the second one that was shorter yet more intricate. Sasuke then came in with the next chourus

_Billion dollar baby_

_I got you in the dimestore  
No other little girl could everhold you  
Any tighter, any tighter than me, bay_

Then Naruto came in.

_Billion dollar baby  
Reckless like a gambler , million dollar maybe  
Foaming like a dog thats been infected by the rabies_

Then the teens went into the second vocal duet.

_We go dancing nighty in the attic  
While the moon is rising the sky_

Shino and Naruto played the same haromonizing guitrar solo.

_If Im too rough , tell me  
Im so scared your little head will come off in my hands_

Naruto played a mini guitar solo that lead into the final chourus; his eyes filled with tears of joy.

_Million dollar baby  
Billion dollar bay  
Trillion dollar baby  
Zillion dollar baby_

Naruto began to play the final guitar solo as Sasuke began to walk twards him singing random words that sound like the title of the song. The two teens looked at each other with eyes that only a true lover could read.

'I'm sorry,'

As the ending came, the band slowed down; and Sasuke moved even closer. Sasuke then got to the point where their noses where toutching and right as the band played the final note, he kissed Naruto on the lips.

Shino then played the wolf whisle on his guitar as the audience let out a gasp of shock.

"Hows that for telling everyone about our love," Sasuke wispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Ch. 11. Come on. I wouldn't let Sasuke really leave his beloved Naruto. I hope that this makes up for the last two chapters being short. Now review. Or else! I have connections ya know! (Ivy, help me track down the non-reviewers!)


	13. Bark at the Moon

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch.12 Bark at the Moon

The audience let out a gasp of shock at the sight before them. Sasuke Uchiha, the most desired and eligible bachelor in Konoha, was kissing another guy. Needless to say, a few of his fan club members passed out from shock. Others passed out from blood loss due to nosebleeds.

"How's that for telling everyone about our love?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Oh fine. Though I planned to just tell Ino so that everyone in Konoha knew by sundown," Naruto said he regained his composure of after the sudden kiss.

"Well, this cuts out the middle man," Sasuke said as the two turned towards the audience. Their face's where a mixture of shock and confusion. The two teens stood there waiting for the inevitable backlash of hate. Instead they where greeted by group of fan girls shouted…

"OH MY GOD, THEY ARE SO HOT TOGETHER!" in unison.

Then the audience began to cheer for the, shocking, performance.

"Well that's a load of my mind," Naruto sighed as he walked back stage.

"Mine too," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto.

"I'm glad you came," Naruto said in between kisses.

"I'm glad that you forgave me for being a bastard. The truth is that, I was scared shitless," Sasuke said.

"Come on teme, even I knew that. I mean if you where acting like an uke during Saw then of course you are going to be scared of how people will react," Naruto said jokingly.

"Dobe," Sasuke said as he kissed his lover again

"Teme," Naruto said as picked Sasuke up bridal style.

"Ahhh! What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked out to Sasuke's car to put Betty away.

"Hey don't complain. Some would say that you owe me for what you did," Naruto said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Sasuke reluctantly said as he already knew what his blonde wanted.

"I wanna be on top," Naruto whispered in his ear.

Sasuke was about to say no due to the size of Naruto's member, but then Sasuke looked into his lovers cerulean eyes; and the ebony haired teen was butter.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

"You may want to do some stretches before hand teme. You wouldn't want to pull something," Naruto said jokingly.

"Very funny dobe," Sasuke said as he and Naruto walked back to the show hand in hand. A single thought plagued Sasuke's mind for the rest of the performances.

'Shit. I'm not going to be able to walk properly for at least a week'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(later. At award ceremony)

Sarutobi walked on stage with an envelope in his hands that contained the name of the winning bands.

"20 talented bands rocked the house tonight, am I right?" the man of at least 70 said.

The audience replied with cheers.

"Now to announce the winners,"

Sarutobi opened the envelope. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand three times once again to say 'I love you'. Naruto replied with four squeezes to say 'I love you too'.

"In third place, with an average score of 9.2, The Desert Coffin,"

Gaara's band stepped forward to accept their prize for their cover of Metalica's Enter Sandman. (1)

"In second place with an average of 9.3, Ino Shika Cho,"

Ino's band stepped forward to accept their prize for their cover of Barracuda by Heart.

The tension was mounting. The Akatsuki or The Rookie Nine. One was 4th and the other was first.

"And now for first place. With a perfect score of 10 out of 10, we have a tie! Between The Akatsuki and The Rookie Nine!"

Everyone in the audience cheered at the top of there lungs. The tie made everyone in the audience happy. Though the fan girls could be heard the loudest due to the fact that the newly dubbed 'hottest couple in Konoha' had won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(later in Sasuke's room)

Sasuke and Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed; coated in a fine glaze of sweat and radiating warmth after they had just made love. The two teens where now kissing each other passionately. Sasuke could already feel the pain from having Naruto's 11 inches in him.

"Sasuke," Naruto asked as his lover was holding him close.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"What made you change your mind about coming?"

"Itachi gave me some advice,"

'Though his words did puzzle me,' Sasuke thought.

(Flashback to an hour before the show)

Sasuke was sitting on the wrap around couch, watching CNN, when Itachi walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"Aren't you going to the Jounin exams?"

"No,"

"Why?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"Listen, if something happened between you and Naruto; I suggest that you go make up before you loose him," Itachi said smoothly.

"Why should I," Sasuke snarled.

"Because true love only comes around once; I wouldn't want to miss it. Love is something that you feel; you don't want to not feel anything. Like me," Itachi said as he got up and walked away; almost whispering the last part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Halloween Night at the ANBU music festival)

On a brisk October Night, a small stage was set up in the center of Konoha. It was the final night of the festival and the Rookie Nine had just finished Billion Dollar Babies. The band was dressed up to go along with the Halloween theme. Sakura was a vampire, Shino was Freddie Kruger, Kiba was a werewolf, Naruto was Frankenstein, and Sasuke was dressed like Alex from A Clockwork Orange. The band was about to play the required instrumental song. The Akatsuki played YYZ be Rush, so The Rookie Nine decided on a song with a cool drum solo; they played Frankenstein by The Edgar Winter Group. Since there weren't any vocals, Sasuke had to go backstage. This earned a plethora of groans from the Naruto and Sasuke fan club.

After Frankenstein was over, Sasuke came back on stage for the final song. Now was the time for all of Jiraiya's lessons to pay off, as the Rookie Nine was going to play Bark at the Moon by Ozzy Osbourne.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4," Kiba counted off as he slapped his drumsticks together.

Naruto began to play the main guitar riff that was a series of rapid fire sixteenth notes with the other guitars and drums coming in whenever the rhythm would repeat. Then Sasuke came in with the vocals.

_Screams break the silence  
Waking from the dead of night  
Vengence is boiling  
Hes returned to kill the light_

Then Naruto began playing power chords followed by complicated jumps while Sasuke sang.

_Then when hes found who hes looking for  
Listen in awe and youll hear him_

Bark at the moon

Naruto played the main riff from the beginning until Sasuke came in with the next chorus with the same music as before.

_Years spent in torment  
Buried in a nameless grave  
Now he has risen  
Miracles would have to save  
Those that this beast is looking for  
Listen in awe and youll hear him_

Bark at the moon

The band went into the next section of the song; where the guitars would play power chords and then sixteenth note pick up rythms while Sasuke sang 'Hey ya, Bark at the Moon' until the next part.

_They cursed and buried him  
Along with shame  
And thought his timeless soul had gone  
In empty burning hell--unholy one  
But now hes returned to prove them wrong _

_So wrong_

_Oh yeah baby_

Then Naruto began the first guitar solo while Shino began to play the melody from the beginning. The solo involed blarining and complex riffs that Naruto played with such passon that by the time he got to the high note that ended the solo, he was on his knees. The blonde jumped up and picked up the main riff as Sasuke came back in.

_Howling in shadows  
Living in a lunar spell  
He finds his heaven  
Spewing from the mouth of hell_

And when he finds who hes looking for  
Listen in awe and youll hear him  
Bark at the moon

The band began to play the second section of the song that lead into the final guitar solo that went on until the end. Naruto and Shino both played a series of quick, three note decending lines that where in harmony.

When the band was done playing the audience showed there recongintion in an ear deffaning combination of applause and cheering. Soon one could hear the audience shouting…

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

"Well let's give them what they want," Sakura said.

Kiba gave a count of on the cymbol and the band began to play Breaking the Law in double time (2).

The audience actually cheered louder, if it where possible, as the band started there encore. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Even though they didn't get anny candy, it was still the best Halloween they had ever had. Maybie because they both where going to endulge themselves with sweets of there own later on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Ch. 12. Hope you all liked it. Now review please. 107 reviews and 7079 hits. My deepest gratitude to all who have read this far.

A/N

1. Sorry I just had to do it.

2. That means twice as fast as normal.


	14. Apollo Unleashed

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch. 13 Apollo Unleashed

I suggest you go listen to the music that is in this chapter so you don't read my descriptions and go "Why the fuck am I still reading this?"

(late March, the day before Wind Ensemble leaves to go to Carnegie hall)

It was 5th period on the last Friday in March. The Wind ensemble was playing there program for the 8th graders from Great Stone Faces Jr. High (1). The program was as follows; Cloudsplitter Fanfare by Jack Stamp, October by Eric Whitacre, Niagara Falls by Michael Draughty, and Symphony No. 2 by Frank Ticheli. The last piece was performed in three movements entitled; I. Shooting Stars, II. Dreams under a New Moon, III. Apollo Unleashed.

When all of the 8th graders where crowded behind Tsunade's podium, she told them the title of the first song and a little explanation. After that was done, she lifted her baton to tell the band to lift there horns up and began. The opening was a loud shout with the Trumpets and Woodwinds starting and the Low Brass and Percussion ending on different counts each time. The 8th grader's jaws where too the floor as they had never heard such cool and complicated music. It was cool enough to sway the opinions of several of them to stay in band (2). The song moved into Itachi's cowbell solo and then on to the end.

The 8th graders clapped with enthusiasm, despite the fact that it was such a short song. Tsunade then took out the score for October; explaining how Eric Whitacre usually does vocal pieces and how she has a major crush on him (3). Tsunade started conducting. The opening started with the Clarinets holding a single note as Mogei, a freshman, played the opening Oboe solo. The Clarinets started to play a repeating ascending line. Then Sasuke and Orochimaru added in and soon the rest of the band added in as they came into the melody. The song was one of the most beautiful ever written and it soon came time for the Euphonium solo, which Shikamaru played with as much passion as Naruto. It was funny; the laziest person in the entire school actually putting effort into something. Sasuke had noticed that when Shikamaru tried, which he rarely did, he would excel at anything. It reminded him of Naruto.

The song ended and the 8th graders clapped again. Tsunade began to talk about Niagara Falls; explaining how marching band played it and pointing out the few 8th graders who marched this year saying that they know how hard it is to play. She then asked Kiba and Itachi to play the mallet lick from the end of the song. The two teens complied by playing a wild series of sixteenth notes on the marimba that sounded like the melody. For the second time today, the 8th grader's jaws where on the floor. She also thanked Jiraiya for helping out the percussion. Who knew? The pervert could actually play. The song began with a Timpani solo that was played by Sasori. Then the Woodwinds started playing a creepy rhythm that lead into a slow version of the main melody played by them along with Kiba and Itachi. The song then sped up and stayed there until the end.

The impromptu audience clapped again as the band set up for 'the beast'; Symphony No. 2. Tsunade talked about the piece; how it was based on celestial objects, how it's really hard and that the band had been working on it all year. She then prepped the band and began the first movement. It began with a 'clap' from Kiba on the vibraslap and lead into the clarinets playing wild sixteenth note with Hinata playing high notes on the E flat clarinet. Then the trumpets, along with Itachi on the vibes, came in with a quintuplelet rhythm and the rest of the band came in with a trill while the low brass played seemingly random notes. Then most of the band dropped out as the Flutes began to play a symphonic melody that was echoed by the Trumpets. The song picked up again getting loud for a while then it got soft and slowed down a bit. The Clarinets played a short rhythm that was then played by the Bassoons. The song then got back up to tempo and then a shorter version of the melody came back that lead into the sections stacking notes on top of each other and Kiba hitting a note on the bass drum. Then the song came to an end with a Tom-tom solo played by Sasori.

Unfortunately, the 8th graders had to go and didn't hear the last two movements. The band packed up and locked there instruments in their band lockers. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, who had just put the lock on his locker.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Hey yourself," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out of the band hallway.

"You nervous?" Naruto asked.

"No. Are you?" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Don't be, you'll do fine. We've been working on this for too long to screw up now," Sasuke said.

"I guess," the blonde said nervously.

"Plus if we do screw up, Tsunade will probably kill us," the raven joked.

"Yeah, thanks Sasuke," Naruto said relieved.

The bell rang and the two lovers walked off to there Psychology class with Kakashi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(later that night)

Sasuke was nervous. He knew because he couldn't sleep. So he spent the night working on the third movement of his symphony. There was only one problem, he didn't know what to base it off of. So after about three tedious hours of brainstorming, Sasuke decided to pack for the trip to Carnegie hall tomorrow. The flight would leave at 7:00 in the morning; and would arrive at JFK international at 10:00. Everyone was to meet at the school at 4:30 for an overview of what was going to happen. Kiba and his dad had already left right after wind ensemble so that they could drive the truck to New York with all of the instruments (4). After the final hotel room assignments where given out along with chaperones assigned to each group of students, they would head out for the airport. Since most of the people in Wind Ensemble where upperclassmen, everyone was just going to drive to the airport with the underclassmen getting rides from there section leaders. Sasuke and Naruto where going to ride with Itachi, who was also giving a ride to Sasori due to the fact that the eldest Uchiha was the Percussion section leader.

'That's going to fun. An hour in a car with Naruto and a rival Guitarist; they're either going to talk kill each other or talk non-stop,' Sasuke thought as he through a bunch of clothes into a duffle bag along with deodorant, his toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and body wash just in case. He also packed his backpack with his music and homework, his iPod, his music notebook, a portable DVD player, and some generally good movies that included Kill Bill, Pulp Fiction, Akira, The Matrix, Airplane!, Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2, This is Spinal Tap, Saturday Night Live: The Best of Mike Myers, and Saturday Night Live: The Best of Will Ferrell.

'These should keep Naruto from going ADD on me. And hopefully I'll be able to keep my hands off of him. Then again now may be the perfect time to join the mile high club,' Sasuke thought as he zipped up his backpack and tossed it by the door along with his duffle bag. Tsunade specifically said to pack everything in a carry on item so that they didn't waste time.

Sasuke looked at the clock. It was now 3:45 and he decided to go have some breakfast and see if Itachi was ready to go pick Naruto up. As Sasuke passed by his older brother's room, he noticed that the door was open. The younger Uchiha decided to wake his older brother up. Sasuke walked in and noticed that Itachi was at his desk writhing something in a notebook. Itachi's room was all black. It reflected his personality; simple. Itachi believes that there is beauty in simplicity, therefore he does things in the simplest way possible while still getting the task done efficiently.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"Good morning little brother," Itachi said as he closed the notebook and turned around.

"You didn't sleep either?" Sasuke inquired.

"No. Are you ready to go pick up your boyfriend?" Itachi mused.

"I like to think of him as more of a sex slave," Sasuke replied jokingly.

"Let's go," Itachi chuckled as he put the notebook in his bag and put on a black Avenged Sevenfold hoodie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was announcing the room assignments.

"Next is room 307, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke. Your chaperone is Iruka," The blonde woman announced.

"Since when was Iruka going on this trip," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"When I found out that you two where rooming together," an annoyed voiced said from behind the two teens.

It was none other than Iruka himself, with Kakashi behind him.

"Look out, Iruka's in mother-hen mode," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"What was that Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka said getting ready to give Naruto the lecture of his life.

"Now, now Iruka; no need to go overboard," Kakashi said in an effort to calm his lover down.

"Shut it Kakashi," Iruka snapped.

"Okay," Kakashi said nervously.

"No fooling around you two. Got it?" Iruka said.

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded there heads; there eyes wide with fear.

"Great! Now let's go," Iruka said cheerfully. Naruto's father figure had a knack for turning on a dime whenever he was in mother-hen mode.

"Is he always like that?" Sasuke asked.

"No, just whenever he's trying to protect me," Naruto replied.

"Sorry about Iruka guy's. He's just, uncomfortable with the fact that you two are in a sexual relationship," Kakashi apologized.

"But we've both been tested and we used a condom the first time," Naruto said.

"I tried telling Iruka that you guys where smart enough to do that, but he wouldn't listen,"

"Why don't you stop him, you are the seme after all," Naruto said.

"First of all, I don't want to know how you know that. And second, he uses my own weapon against me," Kakashi complained.

"Wow, you're pathetic. Can you not go without sex for at least a week," Sasuke said.

"I just can't resist him. He has the body of a god. If Apollo, god of the sun, where in human form; it would be Iruka,"

"Well Apollo has just been unleashed. And if you make a reference to Symphony No. 2, Naruto, I'll donkey punch you," Sasuke said as Naruto shut is mouth and covered his groin.

"Let's go Sasuke!" Itachi called out.

"Well let's go and enjoy the last hour of not being watched by Iruka," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he smiled and grabbed his lover's hand. Kakashi had to hold Iruka with all of his strength to keep the brown haired teacher from breaking them up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 13. Sorry that this is kind of filler-ish. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Keep reviewing please! Live long and Prosper!

A/N

1. This is what I got to do when I was in 8th grade and the Wind Ensemble went to Carnegie hall. Yeah, you thought that this was all made up. WRONG! Almost all of the stuff related to band is based off of actual events.

2. That's what happened to me.

3. I modeled Tsunade after my director, Ms. Preston. And she has a crush on Eric Whitacre too. Go check out his MySpace!

4. Assume that Konoha is smack dab in the middle of Illinois (kinda like where I live!)


	15. More than a Feeling

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch. 14 More than a Feeling

Naruto and Sasuke walked out to the parking lot where Itachi and Sasori waited. Itachi decided to take his dad's SUV due to the fact that his Acura didn't have much trunk space. Once they where loaded up, Itachi pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the road to get to the airport.

'Now I see where Sasuke gets his driving skills from,' Naruto thought as he and Sasori held on for dear life in the back while Sasuke layed his head against the window to get some sleep.

Once they where on the highway, Naruto pulled out the ipod that Sasuke bought him for his birthday and began to listen.

"What are you listening to?" Sasori asked.

'Here we go,' Sasuke and Itachi thought similtaniously.

"ZZ Top," Naruto said as he took one of the earphones out to hear better.

"I love them!" Sasori said excitedly.

"Who else do you like," Naruto asked.

"Well classic rock mostly. Queen, Led Zeppelin, Stytx, Rush, stuff like that,"

"Boston?"

"Never head of them," Sasori said.

"Oh my god. Where have you been! Here listen," Naruto said as he handed Sasori a headphone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next hour was nothing but Naruto and Sasori talking about music. As long as it didn't end wtith them getting in a fight about who is a better guitarist.

Itachi pulled into the airport parking lot; in the same area that most of the other teens where parking. They got all of there bags out of the trunk and headed to the gate.

Everyone got at the airport by 6:00. Once everyone was accounted for, they went through security got to there terminal.

"Okay it's now, 6:24. You must, I repeat **must**, be back here at a quorter till. That's 6:45 for you math majors. Now go! I sick of looking at you," Tsunade said; tacking on a joke at the end.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to go have brekfast with Shino, Sakura, Kankuro, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari. They all sat in a corner booth in Panera. Sasuke and Naruto split a ciniman crunch bagel, Gaara fed Hinata some of his blueberry muffin, Temari was laying her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, Shino was sipping his camamile tea while slapping Kankuro's hand away from his thigh (they started going out a few weeks ago), and Sakura was talking with Kiba on her cell phone and giggleing. It was a table full of couples.

"Those kids," Tsunade said as she sipped her coffie; watching the table full of couples.

"Hey as I recal, you where quite the heartbreaker in high school," Jiraiya said.

"And as I recal you where a pervert; and you still are," she replied.

"Well, some things never change," he said.

"No, they don't," Tsunade said as she held Jiraiya's hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone got to the gate on time and now everyone was boarding the jet. There weren't that many people on the flight, so it was free seating. There was one row that had two seats, and another with just one seat. Naruto and Sasuke sat together, and Itachi in the single seat across from them.

"I'm a little nervous. I've never been on a plane before," Naruto said as he looked at the window.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Sasuke said as he grasped his lovers hand.

Naruto was in a state of awe as the plane took of and he looked out the window. He could see all of the buildings and houses.

"Told you," Sasuke whispered.

After Naruto got bored from looking out of the window, he and Sasuke watched The best of Mike Myers. While Naruto was busy watching Sprockets, Sasuke decided to brainstorm ideas for the third movement. He looked across the the row and saw that Itachi was writing in his notebook. At that moment, Sasuke got the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. But he quickly shook it off and decided to watch the moive with Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to New York a half hour early, so when the band got to the hotel and put their stuff away in thier rooms; they had a cuple minuets to just hang out before the bus came to take them to rehersal. Naruto and Sasuke where currently sitting together in the loby and listening to More than a Feeling by Boston. Naruto was laying in Sasuke's lap while Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back. Sasuke still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. But the ebony haired teens thought where interupted by Naruto getting up out of his lap.

"Lets go teme!" Naruto said as he walked out of the door with the rest of the group.

Sasuke got on to the bus and looked for Naruto. The blonde was sitting twards the back and was talking with Kiba, who was sitting next to Sakura. Sasuke sat in the seat next to his lover and pulled him into his chest.

"Hello to you to teme," Naruto said.

Sasuke simpaly replied with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! Why don't you do stuff like that for me?" Sakura asked.

"Well, um…I uh," Kiba stuttered out; clearly caught off guard by his girlfriends comment.

"Just shut up and hold me," the pink haired girl said.

"Okay," Kiba said while he gave Sasuke the death glare.

The bus pulled out of the hotel and into the streets of the big apple. Thankfuly, rush hour was over and the bus was able to get to the site of the rehersal with relitive ease.

After the two hour rehersal was done, everyone packed up and got on the bus to go to lunch and shopping in Chinatown. Everyone was to meet back at the bus a 4:00 to go to change for dinner. They going to go see _A West Side story_ (1)on brodway and Tsunade didn't want her band to be in jeans and T-shirts.

Naruto and company's day consisted of going into stores and trying on silly things and re-enacting scenes from Kiba and Naruto's favorate Bruce Lee movies. Sakura bought some black hair pins (2) with pink cherry tree blossoms and gems hanging from the ends. Sasuke bought some incents that where supposed to act as an afrodisiac. Kiba bought a cool dragon neclace and a matching ring for Sakura. Naruto bought a bonzai tree that he named Mr. Ukki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the day of shopping was done, the teens got on the bus and prepared to go to the show. Everyone had fun. If they didn't like the play its self, then they like the music. It was now 9:45 and tomorrow was another day of sight seeing. They where actually going to go to Carnegie Hall and listen to a breief explination of it's history.

"Now everyone get some rest. I'm not saying you have to go to bed now. Just make sure that you get enough sleep so that you can function tomorrow. You have to be in your rooms by 11:00. It's now 10:15 so the people who asked me if they could swim can go swim. Now go, run along," Tsunade said to the teens that where gathered arround her in the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey Naruto, do you and Sasuke want to go swimming with us," Temari asked.

"Sure, come on Sasuke," Naruto said.

The two teens raced up to their room and changed into there swim trunks and walked out of the door to find…

"And where do you think you two are goining?"

…Iruka standing at the door.

"We where going for a swim Iruka-sensei," Naruto said.

"I don't thin…" Iruka said before he was interupted by Kakashi.

"Now, now Iruka. Let them hang out with there friends. You're starting to act a little silly," Kakashi said as he read his 'romance' novel.

"No way in hell is Naru…" Iruka stated before he stopped. Naruto had a look of utter mortifacation on his face and that caused Iruka to realize that he was being silly.

"Nerver mind, you two have fun," Iruka finished.

"Let's go Sasuke," Naruto said gleefuly.

"I'm sorry for being so ridiculus shi-chan," Iruka said as he leaned his head on the silver haired mans shoulder.

"It's alright Iru-chan. I know how you can make it up," Kakashi said with a devilish grin on his face.

"How?" Iruka said immediately realizeing what he was talking about.

"I'll tell you, in the room," Kakashi said as he put Iruka over his shoulders and carried him off into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(three days later)

The final note of Shooting Stars rang through Carnegie Hall as Tsunade gave the band a cut off and preped the band to start the second movement; Dreams Under a New Moon.

The movement started with the clarinets playing a slow melody that lead into the opeing flute solo played by Sakura. The solo was the main melody of the song and after it was done, the rest of the band came in with the melody. With the low brass playing a series of single notes and glisses, Sakura came in again with the same flute solo only this time Narut was playing with her. The low brass played a gliss and then the duet was played again. The band went into a decrenedo (3) and eventualy became silent. The they came back in with a loud chord followed by a Sax solo by Temari. The song continued on with the band coming back to the flute and trumpet duet. Then Sasuke and Orochimaru started an acending line that was passed throughout the band getting louder and louder until the climax of the song came. After the climax, Sakura came back with the final flute solo that lead into a chord that said 'this is the end', and the clarinets came in with a chord that said 'Or is it''

Tsunade gave a cut off and prepared for the finale; Apollo Unleashed. The movement started out with the trombones playing short notes on random counts followed by similar actions by the bari sax all while Itachi played a roll on the Timpani. The amount of notes increased each time and stayed quiet until the trumpets came in a burst of notes that lead into a melody. After the frist section, the low brass began to play a choral-like melody with the woodwinds playing sixteenth notes randomly. Soon the song turned into the main melody and got louder. The song soon came to the finale, precused by the main melody from the second movement followed by the melody from the first. Then the finale came; Itachi played a complex rhythm on the timpani while the band played notes inbetween phases finnaly ending in the final chord and an upwards gliss from the french horns.

The audience cheered and clapped for the stunning performance. Carnegie Hall had just housed one of it's greatest performances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a few weeks later)

Sasuke sat in his room, practiceing the audition music for next years all state band. The feeling that something bad was going to happen had only gotten worse after the performance. This caused Sasuke to be distracted, and his scales suffered because of it. The ebony haired teen decied to take a break and put his bassoon away. He walked out of his room to go grab a snack from the kitchen. As he passed Itachi's room he heard music playing. Sasuke decied to go see if Itachi wanted annything.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said as he knocked on his brothers door.

When Itachi didn't answer, Sasuke decied to go in. When he entered, none of the lights where on and Goodbye Cruel World from Pink Floyd's The Wall album was playing.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called again as his eyes fell onto his brothers bed, which was illuminated by the setting sun. Sasuke fell to his knees and empited the contents of his stomach at the sight before him.

On the bed was a pale Itachi, covered in blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 14. You kinda have to listen to the songs to understand my explinations. Remember, they are all on my profile. The nex chapter is the last one. :( Sorry in advance Ivy-koi. It will work out like that 'story idea' I told you. Happy independace day everyone! Yay for the founding fathers being rebelious.

A/N

1. I don't know what is on brodway because I'm not _that_ gay. (jk, lol!)

2. The hair chopsticks, I don't know what they are called.

3. That means gets quieter.


	16. Shine on you Crazy Diamond

Guitar Heroes

Summary: You all know by now. And if you don't, read the one in the link.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would be dead and Sasuke would have never left. Instead of leaving that night, he would have confessed his love for Naruto and they would be together forever and have little versions of Naruto running around with Sharingan (Oh the destruction would be endless). But then there would be no conflict and therefore no plot. (Stupid logic).

Rating: M just to be safe. Some curse words (OMG like none of us have heard those) boy on boy in later chapters (If I can focus for that long. The doctor says I got the ADD)

Pairings

SasuxNaru (main)

NejixNaru, KakaxIru (minor)

Ch. 15 Shine on you Crazy Diamond

_Sasuke sat in his room, practiceing the audition music for next years all state band. The feeling that something bad was going to happen had only gotten worse after the performance. This caused Sasuke to be distracted, and his scales suffered because of it. The ebony haired teen decied to take a break and put his bassoon away. He walked out of his room to go grab a snack from the kitchen. As he passed Itachi's room he heard music playing. Sasuke decied to go see if Itachi wanted annything. _

"_Itachi?" Sasuke said as he knocked on his brothers door. _

_When Itachi didn't answer, Sasuke decied to go in. When he entered, none of the lights where on and __Goodbye Cruel World__ from Pink Floyd's The Wall album was playing._

"_Itachi?" Sasuke called again as his eyes fell onto his brothers bed, which was illuminated by the setting sun. Sasuke fell to his knees and empited the contents of his stomach at the sight before him._

_On the bed was a pale Itachi, covered in blood._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on the floor in the fedal position; his body shuttering uncontrollably. He just couldn't belive it. He was waiting for the nightmare to end so that he could wake up and run into Itachi's room to see that he was still alive.

Unfortuneatly, it was real.

Sasuke stood up and walked up to his brother. Itachi was pale; paler than Sasuke. Itachi looked, otherworldly. The sun had set and the moon was shining trough the window, striking Itachi. The fact that he had the same stotic look on his face only added to the almost etheral scene.Sasuke then toutched his brothers skin. Cold. Lifeless. No pulse. Sasuke's eyes welled up with tears. Tears not just for his older brother, but tears that have been held in through years on internal pain and mental anguish. Sasuke saw an envalope on top of the notebook that Itachi was contantly writing in. The envalope read 'Sasuke' in Itachi's hand writing. Sasuke didn't want to know what was in there, so he opened the notebook. It was Itachi's sueicide letter. As Sasuke began to read it, Hey You began to play through the speakers.

**To Whom It May Concern,**

**Not to sound cliché, but if you are reading this then I am already dead.**

_Hey you, Out there in the cold_

_Getting lonely, getting old_

_Can you feel me?_

**It sickens me how my family has iscolated my own brother from the attention that he deserves. They praise me, yet I feel nothing. **

_Hey you, Standing in the asiles_

_With ichy feet and fading smiles_

_Can you feel me?_

**They don't see me as a person, they see me as a comadoty; a way to cover up their own shortcommings with my talents at the cost of self identity.**

_Hey you, don't help them to bury the light_

_Don't give in, without a fight_

**To my younger brother Sasuke, who is unjustly depribed of aknowlagement; don't let yourself be burried by darkness like the new moon. Be surrounded by people ****like the sun, who will give you the light to shine. **

_Hey you, out there on your own_

_Sitting naked by the phone_

_Would you toutch me?_

**I have found that little by little my self identi****facation has been whashed away. I no longer feel toutch, or warmth. What I am today is nothing more than a hollow shell of a life that never was. **

_Hey you, with your head against the wall_

_Wating for someone to call out_

_Would you toutch me?_

**While I was slowly rotting away, my brother kept seeking individuality in a society that demands conformity. I do fell one thing and one thing only. Pain. Pain from watching my younger brother have to listen through a metaphorical wall for someone to call out his name in aknowlagement****. This pain has been a burden that I have had to carry on my back for 12 miserable years.**

_Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone_

_Open your heart, I'm coming home_

**But now it is time for this empt****y existance to end. I once thought 'this can all change. All I have to do is do something for myself; something that I want to do of my own free will that will make me feel a complished'. **

_But it was all just a fantasy_

_The wall was too high_

_As you can see_

_No matter how he tried_

_He could not break free_

_And the worms ate into his brain_

**I was being naieve, for not even performing at a world renowned concert hall when I am only in high school can make me feel acomplished. It only added to the burden of having to constantly exced my past performances. I can no longer take it any more.**

_Hey you, standing in the road_

_Always doing what you're told,_

_Can you help me?_

**The pain of seeing my younger brother**** have a wall put arround him so that no one can aknowlage him.**

_Hey you, out there beyond the wall_

_Breaking bottles in the hall_

_Can you help me?_

**The fact that I have become a lifeless shell of the person I wanted to be.**

_Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all_

**The fact ****that I am nothing but a trophy to my so called 'parents'. Hopefuly, I will be happy in the next life for now it's time for me to leave this divided unity that is my family.**

**-Itachi Uchiha**

_Together we stand, divided we fall_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(three weeks later)

Everyone was saddened by Itaci's suicide. No one thought that the senior tribute band concert would go on. Nevertheless, it went on as scheduled. Tsunade said…

"It's what he would have wanted,"

Sasuke knew she was right. Itachi loved music, which is why each band would play a tribute song. Naruto was there for Sasuke almost every second since he found out. They where currently waiting for Symphonic Winds, the second top band, to play. Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand. The raven was able to keep his composure throughout Concert Band's and Symphonic Band's performances, and he didn't plan to let up.

The band played the first movement of Gustav Holst'sFirst Suite in E-flat. They where actually giving Wind Ensemble a run for there money.

After Tsunade gave the cut off the Tuba player, a freshman named Konahamaru, came up to the podeum and spoke into the mic.

"Itachi Uchiha was a fan of the music of Eric Whitacre. Both symphonic and choral. He fist head Eric's music in marching band his freshman year when they played his piece Ghost Train. The band won best percussion at every compition that year. But he truly became a fan when Wind Ensemble played Lux Aurumque, a pice that was originaly written for Choir but was adapted for Symphonic Band. It was his favorte piece. The Konaha West High School Symphonic Winds will now perform Lux Arumque by Eric Whitacre in tribute to the memory of Itachi Uchiha,"

The audience clapped and Tsunade walked back on stage. Sasuke's eyes where starting to water. She gave the prep and the song began. After a while Sasuke started to cry but he tried to hold it in until he felt a reassureing grasp on his hand. It was his lover; looking at him with eyes that held acceptance. Then Sasuke just let it all out as the band got to the big part in the middle of the song. Naruto just hugged his lover until the end of the song.

There wasn't a dry eye in the entire auditorium.

The band then played American Faces by David Holsinger. It was a fast high intensity piece that was fun to play, Itachi's favorte type of song.

After Symphoic Winds was done, it was Wind Ensemble's turn. They played Cloudsplitter Fanfare and October before Tsunade paused to annouce the names of the seniors who where about to graduate. Itachi's name was called. Sasuke was glad that Tsunade did that.

After all of that, Sasuke walked up to the podium and spoke into the mic.

"Itachi Uchiha was the only freshman in 2004 to make Wind Ensemble. He was made section leader his Sophomore year, Drumline Captan his Junior year, and performed at Carnegie Hall his Senior year. If you don't know, I'm Sasuke. His little brother. He once told me that if music was a type of art work, then jazz would be Picasso. He was a big fan of both. The Konaha West High School Wind Ensemble will now perform Blue Shades by Frank Ticheli in tribute to the memory of Itachi Uchiha," The audience clapped and Tsunade began the song. No one knows why, but as the band played the jazz like rythms; everyone felt like Itachi was playing with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(a month later, at the funeral)

There where a lot of people at Itachi's funeral.He was friends with everybody. The funeral was outside, at the cemetary where all of the Uchihas are burried.

'Was that just another atempt at masking your pain Itachi?" Sasuke thought.

His brothers death hit Sasuke the hardest; even if one year ago he couldn't stand the sight of him. Recently, he began to like Itachi and look up to him. Like when he was younger. The Wind Ensempble played Fantasy on a Japanese Folk Song (1) and by the end of it everyone was crying. The a series of people came up and shared there experiences with him. Tsunade was first; followed by Kisame, Kiba, the leader of The Akatsuki, Sasorri, Kakashi, and finnaly Sasuke.

After that, The Rookie Nine got ready to go on stage. Before they went on Jiraiya pulled Naruto aside.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Your father wanted me to give you this when you became a great musican," Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a beautful acoustic guitar. The fretboard hand white outlined dragons on it that ran between the frets. The pickgurard had a treebranch with lotus blossoms on it.

"It's beautiful. WAIT! You knew my father?" the blonde asked.

"Yes I did, he was my student," the white haired man replied.

"But I thought that your only other student was the fourth Hoka-," Naruto said before he looked up at his teacher in disbelief.

"Yes Naruto. Your father was the fouth Hokage," Jiraiya said.

Naruto just stood there and looked at the guitar.

"He would be proud of you Naruto," Jiraiya said before he walked back to his seat next to Tsunade.

The band got on stage and began to play My Hero by Foo Fighters.

_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He_'s ordinary_

Dont the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one thats on

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

It was incredible. The band had almost no rersal time, but the performance was so good it brought everyone to tears. The band then set up for the next song. By this time the sun had begun to set and set up the perfect atmosphere for Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. Naruto tuned his new acousticand began to play. Sakura acompanied him on her flute. After the intro, Sasuke came in.

_Theres a lady _who's_ sure  
All that glitters is gold  
And shes buying a stairway to heaven.  
When she gets there she knows  
If the stores are all closed  
With a word she can get what she came for.  
Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven._

Theres a sign on the wall  
But she wants to be sure  
cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
In a tree by the brook  
Theres a songbird who sings,  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it makes me wonder.  


Shino then started to play a counter melody on his Fender Stratocaster while Naruto played different chords on the acoustic. As all of this was happening, the song started to speed up.

_  
Theres a feeling I get  
When I look to the west,  
And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
In my thoughts I have seen  
Rings of smoke through the trees,  
And the voices of those who standing looking.  
Ooh, it makes me wonder,  
Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

And its whispered that soon  
If we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn  
For those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter.

Then Kiba and Sakura added in with eighth notes on the cymbol and bass rythms. Naruto also began to play the same rythms only this time he was on electric.__

If theres a bustle in your hedgerow  
Dont be alarmed now,  
Its just a spring clean for the may queen.  
Yes, there are two paths you can go by  
But in the long run  
Theres still time to change the road youre on.  
And it makes me wonder.

Your head is humming and it wont go  
In case you dont know,  
The pipers calling you to join him,  
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow,  
And did you know  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind.  


Shino and Sakura began then played acending chords that lead into the guitar solo. As Naruto began to play the solo, the sky eruptied in a mix of reds, oranges, yellows, and splashes of blue and purple. Everyone was moved by the fact that Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino where all playing with all of their hearts for someone that they didn't know on a personal level. Sasuke came back in and mustered up all of his anger twards his parents for doing what they did to his brother and turned it into enery that added to the already electrifying aura that was eminating from the stage.

_  
And as we wind on down the road  
Our shadows taller than our soul.  
There walks a lady we all know  
Who shines white light and wants to show  
How evrything still turns to gold.  
And if you listen very hard  
The tune will come to you at last.  
When all are one and one is all  
To be a rock and not to roll.  
_

As Sasuke sang the final words, the sun sank over the horizon. Almost as if the sun where setting on the final chapter of Itachi's life._  
_

_And she__'s buying a stairway to heaven._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(about two months later, on Sasuke's birthday)

The room of the last Uchiha son was dimmly lit and Pink Floyds Wish You Where Here album was playing through the speakers.

"Oh…Sasuke," a sweaty Naruto moaned as his lover thrusted into him, brushing the blondes prostate each time.

"Naruto," an equaly sweaty Sasuke replied as he began to vigorously pumped Naruto's shaft.

"Sasu…ah..ah…ke. I'm..so close," Naruto grunted as Sasuke's pumps became faster.

Sasuke then decided to do the finisher; he lifted one of Naruto's legs off of his shoulder to gain leverage. He was now hitting the prostate dead on.

"SASUKE!" Naruto exclaimed as he came allover himself and in Sasukes hand.

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten arround him and got one more thrust in before he came shouting his lovers name.

The two teens layed there spooning each other; basking in the afterglow of sex.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a while.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"I want to live here, with you," Naruto said.

"No way! No chance in hell…"

Naruto immediately dropped his head in sadness.

"…am I going to stay here. We're getting our own place," Sasuke said.

Naruto perked up and looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Sasuke, how can we afford that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in the envalope Itachi left me was his final will. Noterized and everything,"

"What does that have to do with having enough money for an appartment?"

"When we where born, both of our parents put $200,000 into two accounts, one for each of us, for college. When we turn eighteen, we gain controll of our $200,000. Itachi, in his final will, gave all of his money to me; and since I turned eighteen," Sasuke paused to look at the clock. "fourty seven minuets ago, I now have controll of $400, 000 Plus the money I had saved up for college on my own, plus the money Itachi saved up for college on his own,"

"And how much is that?" Naruto asked.

"$548,729 and 69 cents," Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke," Naruto said as he glomped his lover.

The two cuttled together until Naruto fell asleep. Sasuke noticed that Shine on you Crazy Diamond had started, and was reminded of Itachi.

'Brother, thank you. Shine on, you Crazy Diamond,' Sasuke thought. It was out that moment that Sasuke decided to name the third movement of his symphony.

Brother

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Thank you all for reading! I hope that you all liked my first fanfic. I had fun writing it.

A/N

1. I can't even describe how beautiful this song is, go listen to it. I have a link on my proflile.

Here is a preview of my next story. It's just the polog and some notes about the song that I based it on.

Here is what the composer, Frank Ticheli, had to say about the song.

Inspired by the natural beauty of my immediate surroundings and by my concerns about the environmental future of our planet, I composed GAIAN VISIONS in July of 1990 during a residency at the MacDowell Colony in Peterborough, New Hampshire. The title of the work refers to _Gaia_, the Earth goddess of ancient Greece, and to British scientist James Lovelock's _Gaian hypothesis,_ which holds that the Earth is a living, self-regulating organism that is capable of annihilating anything it perceives to be a threat, including the environmentally-destructive human race itself.

The work is in three movements:

**I - Forgotten Forests. This section depicts the imposing grandeur of Gaia.**

A whirling, animated texture, representing the timelessness of nature, is created by the juxtaposition of independent rhythmic layers. The layers, in order of descending importance, are:

1 - a half-note ostinato in the third clarinets and vibraphone;

2 - a quarter-note ostinato in the piccolo, xylophone, and glockenspiel;

3 - a constant flow of undulating eighth-note chords in the saxophones and horns;

4 - a series of triplet arpeggios in the first and second clarinets;

5 - a profusion of busy sixteenth-note scalar passages in the flutes.

On top of this conglomerate, the brasses engage in a rapid interchange of short, fleeting gestures that emerge to the foreground, then quickly recede. The tension mounts, unleashing a climactic succession of open brass sonorities (beginning in measure 71). The movement ends with hints of a bird, a frog, distant thunder.

**II - Desecration. This section depicts the environmental plagues of modern society.**

Relentless rhythms and wild, tonally ambiguous harmonies function as the primary driving forces. A rapid three-note call is the main melodic idea. The dramatic climax of the movement occurs when the open brass theme from the first movement (representing Gaia) returns in conflict with the material of the second movement. The movement ends in an unresolved explosion of sound.

(There is no pause between movements II and III.)

**III - Redemption. This section depicts a hope-filled prayer to Gaia.**

The main melody is first stated by the oboe, then passed throughout the ensemble in several keys, accompanied by a pair of lower lines which ascend deliberately by step over a period of twenty-one bars. The goal of this rising texture is articulated by a final impassioned statement of the melody. A brief coda follows, alluding to the material from the first movement. The ending is unresolved, an unanswered question.

This is what the basic plot is derived from. This is just to serve as a preview. If you guys like it, then I will make it my next story after Guitar Heroes is done.

_Prolog__ Forgotten Forests _

_When the earth was forged in the crucible of the big bang, it was a lifeless shell of a planet where nothing could survive. It wasn't until Gaia, goddess of the earth, came from the deepest reaches of the cosmos and filled the earth with her life supporting energy. Soon forests and vast oceans covered the planet and single celled organisms began to develop into fish, and the fish became reptiles that first stepped foot into the vast forests that Gaia had created. For the next several millennia, there was peace. Until, the reptiles had begun to become hostile towards one another. Soon they began to kill each other and anything that got in the way. Gaia saw this as a threat to the planet that she created, and used her powers to kill the tyrannical reptiles thus giving rise to a new a new species. Homosapien. Gaia would grow to regret giving humans dominance. She began to fear that this would become a threat and that she would have to do to the humans what she did to the reptiles. This fear was further justified as time went on. Humans creating products that where destroying the planet; cutting down forests, creating holes in the ozone, dumping toxic waste into the waters that Gaia herself created. Soon the humans could no longer find energy from the fossils of the forgotten reptiles; so they began to harvest the energy deep in the earth that kept it alive. Soon vast cities spread over the land, leaving the forests to be forgotten. It is in one of these cities that a chain of events that could lead to the destruction of the human race has begun. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's the prolog. If I do make this a story, the prolog will be put into the first chapter. There is a hint of Final Fantasy VII in this so to those who see it, you're not crazy. It is going to be that type of future; FFVII with a dash of Akria. Remember! Go to my profile and listen to Gaian Visions so you can understand where my inspiration is coming from. Thanks again for reading Guitar Heroes. Peace out ya'll.


End file.
